Good Luck To Me
by SundaySolis
Summary: Embry and Sam find their new half sister. What happens when one of the pack imprints on her? Will they accept her, or keep her at a distance? Brady/OC
1. It Was Supposed To Be Me

**_Hey guys! Sorry for taking so long to update, but I failed the test I was studying for last time and then I've had a ton of hw so… yeah sorry for making y´all wait but I hope it´ll be worth it.(IDEAS ARE WELCOME!)._**

**_Also I uploaded a new story in FictionPress (if anyone has an account there please let me know so I can check out your stories) so please check it out if you want and can. Please keep in mind that it's a work in progress, it's something I've been working on for a while now, but I'd appreciate y´all s opinions._ _It's under the same pen name, Sunday Solis, and the name is Guardians._**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the twilight characters (sadly)__._**

**_Ps. I've been thinking about doing either a twilight/Percy Jackson crossover or just Percy Jackson story. Which one do y´all think I should do?_**

**_Enjoy,_**

**_Sunday._**

* * *

><p>It was supposed to be me.<p>

_I _was supposed to be in the car with them.

It was supposed to be me.

"I know it's hard, Ms Tyler, but we need you to identify the bodies."

I could hear what they were saying but I couldn't move.

If I didn't see their… _bodies_, I could pretend they were still alive.

I wanted that. I could pretend Lyle was at school and mom and dad working. That they´d get home in any second. Mom would apologize for being so late and dad would hug her and volunteer me and my brother to help her with dinner. Lyle would argue but in the end we would do it. We always did. We would all eat together and joke around; talk about what we did that day, then go finish homework, watch TV, or go to sleep. We did that every day, for our whole lives. Well, now I'd have to do it alone.

I knew I had to do it sooner or later, so I chose sooner.

I stood up and followed the officer into the morgue.

* * *

><p>How do you forget something like that? How do you get rid of an image of your dead mother? The one who used to tell you stories at night so you could sleep. Your father? The one who used to check under your bed to make sure there were no monsters hiding there? Of your older brother? The one who used to tell you about the monsters under the bed, and yell at you to leave him alone when he was with his friends, but when you were in trouble, he´d run to your rescue no matter what.<p>

The answer is: you don't.

Those memories will stay with you forever, no matter what you do.

I remembered the last time I saw them all. Alive, at least.

"_But mooooooom! Whyyy? I already told Lydia that I was gonna go with her tonight! She´ll hate me forever if I cancel now!" I whined._

_Lydia and I were supposed to go to some senior´s party. Technically, they´d only invited Lydia, but she didn't wanna go by herself so she asked me to go with her. And let´s face it: what 16 year old girl will turn down the chance to go to a senior party?_

"_Sunday… it´s your grandma´s birthday! You can´t just NOT go!"_

"_I'll go later, mom! Plus, she´s not that old! I can go next year too!" I knew I was acting like a bitch but I didn't care. I heard Jason and Kyle were gonna be there (THE hottest guys in my whole school)._

"_you´ll regret it if you don't go, honey. You never know when it´ll be the last time you see her." Dad told me._

"_whatever, I'll call her later, dad."_

_And with a disappointed shake of the head, mom and dad got in the car._

"_you are such a bitch, Sunni. Even IM going." Lyle told me._

"_you are such a dork, Lyle. And like I said, I'll call her later."_

_He shook his head, hit my forehead, and got in the car._

_I didn't even wait till they were gone._

_As soon as Lyle closed the car door, I bolted inside, in a hurry to get ready and head for the party._

Dad had been so right.

You never knew when was the last time you would see someone.

I still don't understand how you can be talking to someone one second, and then they´re gone in the next. It just doesn't make any sense.

I haven't cried yet… I don't think I ever will.

I feel numb. I can't think straight.

I keep thinking that this is all a dream.

That I'll wake up and this will all turn out to be a nightmare.

So cliché, right?

But right now that's what I want the most.

The most cliché ending to every story…

A happy ending.

* * *

><p>Im an orphan.<p>

At least that's what everyone is saying.

I don't have any uncles or aunts, and my grandma is too old to take care of me.

How I wish I'd gone with them to see her.

I miss her.

I miss them.

Right now they are talking about sending me to a foster home.

A foster home.

All I know about those is what I've seen in movies, which let me tell you, isn't much.

A foster home.

Im an orphan.

An orphan.

* * *

><p><strong><em>What do y´all think? I hope I didn't let you down!<em>**

**_Hey also I forgot to mention! There's this 2 awesome stories that I really like:_**

**_Hunted, by Aleena Kiwiana_**

**_The move, by __poseidon4life18_**

**_Enjoy!_**

**_Ps. If anyone wants me to mention their story please tell me, because I'd love to read them _**


	2. Enchanted

_**Hey y´all! Sorry it took so long to update but I had volunteer work last weekend and then I had a project that was due and some take home tests… so yeah I had some crazy weeks…So here´s ch 2, I hope you´ll like it…**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_

_**Sunday**_

* * *

><p>I can't believe it.<p>

2 weeks and it still seems so impossible, so unreal.

All I wanna do is go home, sleep in my bed once more. But I can't.

I don't care how childish I sound; I want my mum, dad, and brother. I want my family back.

So far I've been staying at this foster house with 4 other kids, all younger than me while they find me a new place to go, since I have no other relatives. A couple of hours ago, though, a Ms. Call was contacted because apparently the man I thought was my father was in fact, my brother´s dad, but not mine. I don't know who my real father is… I don't know if dad knew I wasn't his or not… apparently, my biological dad had 2 other kids who live in some tiny reserve called La Push… it's in the US… I think. Apparently, when Ms. Call found out about me, she immediately asked for me to go live with her… why I don't know since technically we´re not even related. Im her son´s half sister, nothing more. But when they told me about her, about her son, I kinda wanted to go. To have a chance of having a family once again. I swear I'd do better. I can't believe how bad I want that. Someone to hug me and mean it, to bicker with over anything, someone to get advice from and to give advice to.

I want it bad, and ima do all I can to make sure I get it.

* * *

><p>"im hungry. Is it supper time already?"<p>

"no."

"are you sure?"

"yes, im sure."

"but are you reeeeaaally sure?"

"yeas, I am reeeeaaaally sure."

"but are you-"

"YES HE´S REEEAALLY SURE. You wanna know what I AM REEEAALLY SURE about? If you don't SHUT your mouth right NOW, I will make sure you DON'T eat for the rest of the day. Got it?" the oldest boy interrupted.

Both kids were quiet.

"that's better."

Mark and Anthony, both 6 years old, stared at each other, trying to figure out if Kyle was serious or not.

Kyle, being 17, was the oldest of the kids in the foster house, followed by Mara, who was a couple of months younger than Kyle, then me, Sunday (I'd just turned 16), and the Mark and Anthony.

I like them all right, I guess. Kyle reminds me a bit of Lyle, being so quick-tempered. Mara was rather girly, which was why I usually hung out with Kyle. Well that and to make sure he didn't murder the little ones, who always seemed to manage making him a bit nutty.

Mark and Anthony were really sweet and innocent, not to mention naïve. They liked and trusted everyone. And I do mean EVERYONE.

"Kyle, leave the poor kids alone. They´re just hungry."

Kyle huffed.

I got off the couch and took the littles by their hands.

"come on, kiddos. I'll make you something to eat."

Kyle rolled his eyes, but what can I say? I've always had a soft spot for little kids.

"want some help?" Mara asked me.

"sure, thanks. Hey Kyle, are you sure you don't want to help us?" I asked sarcastically since Kyle never did anything for anyone but himself. He wasn't selfish, he was just… careful.

Kyle´d been in 8 different foster homes in the past 5 years, so he knew not to get attached since we´d all leave to different places soon. Mara, the littles and I all knew that too, but decided not to acknowledge it.

* * *

><p>"Kyle…"<p>

"I know, I know… but still… its better than nothing. You get to start over!"

"in another freakin CONTINENT!" I exclaimed.

"its better than staying in this hellhole."

"how did you even find out?"

"Mrs. Kane got a call and I happened to overhear what they were talking about."

"so my dad´s not my dad, my mum cheated on dad, and my brother´s only my half-brother. Good to know." I said half heartedly.

"and you have 2 half brothers." Kyle added, ever the thoughtful one.

"joy!" I said sarcastically.

"im sorry about the whole deal with your dad, but you HAVE to go. You can have a family! A REAL family you´re actually related to by blood."

"I know, but it's a lot to take in. plus, Mrs. Kane still hasn't told me yet so its not like I can just go up to her and tell her ´yes I wanna go to the United States to live with my half brothers´. Also, I have to think about it."

"what is there to think about?" Kyle asked, aggravated.

I shot him a look.

"fine. You have from now till Mrs. Kane tell you about Ms. Call to ´think´ about it. Happy?"

"Enchanted."

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Mrs. Kane is one of the foster parents)<strong>_

_**(Sunday´s been with mrs. Kane for 2 weeks now)**_

_**Heyy I hope y´all liked the chapter… any ideas?**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_

_**Also there's this 2 stories I've been reading. They're both by the same author and they're AWESOME!**_

_**Wonderland by CassyKinz**_

_**Mirrors by CassyKinz.**_

_**I absolutely love those stories.**_


	3. Untouchable

_**Heyyy y'all! I know I'm skipping some parts of the story but that's either because I don't know what to write or I fell like it's not very important or relevant to the main point of the story. Also, I might not update for a while or it might take me longer than usual cuz I'm trying out for my basketball team, soooo…. Yeah. But I promise to update as soon as I can.**_

_**Please review!**_

_**Sunday**_

* * *

><p>"it's time."<p>

That's all it took for me to break down.

I started crying so hard I had to hold on to Kyle just to make sure I wouldn't fall flat on my bottom. My whole body was shaking.

Not only was I frightened, I was also nervous and I knew I was gonna miss the littles. And Mara. And Kyle. Oh, how I was gonna miss Kyle! He reminded me so much of Lyle it felt as if I was losing him twice.

"I changed my mind, I don't want to go!" I exclaimed, clinging to Kyle's shirt while the American child services agent tried to pry me off. Caitlin was her name.

Kyle caressed my hair, and I could see he was holding his tears. So apparently he got attached too.

"You'll be ok, Day. You're gonna be ok" Kyle said, over and over.

"Sunday, sweetheart, we've got to go. Our flight leaves in an hour."

Kyle took my hands and stoked them until I let go of him.

"Call us as soon as you land, understand, DayDay?"

I nodded, crushed.

I proceeded to hug the littles, who were also crying, tears falling freely down their little faces.

"you two remember you can call me for anything you need, understand? No matter how little it may seem, you just give me a call. Got it?"

They both nodded.

"if Kyle gives you all a hard time, let me know… I'll have his arse kicked, ok?" they smiled a little. Satisfied, I moved on to Mara.

"take care of the littles, MarMar. For me" I hugged her.

"I will, Day" she replied, hugging me back.

I took a step back and looked at them, my temporary family… too bad my time with them was up.

"I love you" I told them as I walked towards the car.

I looked out the window, trying to memorize them just the way they were right now, trying hard to be untouchable, not letting much emotion show. Well the two older kids anyways. The littles were weeping, not even bothering to hide their tears. I waved one last time before Caitlin drove away, leaving them behind, and taking me to my inevitable journey.

* * *

><p>"<em>Attention <em>passengers, our flight will be landing in Seattle in approximately 5 minutes, please fasten your seatbelts and…" I tuned her out and looked out the window.

Caitlin was typing away in her computer, as she had done the flight.

She had let me use her computer to send a quick email to Kyle, telling him that I'd video call him as soon as I settled in the new house, and tell him all about the place.

I was taking deep breaths, trying to calm the nerves that I felt were coming.

I keep thinking about what this could become for me on the long run: a family.

I knew it wouldn't be that easy but it helped me calm down. I was downright scared right now, but I'd learned a lot of things from Kyle, one of them acting impassive… even if what I felt was the complete opposite.

* * *

><p>10 minutes later, Caitlin and I were walking out of the airport. Apparently, she was gonna drive me to the Call's home, give some information to Ms. Call and then leave.<p>

I sighed, following her into this fancy looking car and sitting in the passenger's seat.

I started feeling weak knees, not really sure if this was what I wanted. Well deep down I knew it was what I wanted, but I guess I was just trying to find a way out of this, a way to elude the uneasy moment I knew was coming. I was also trying to make sense of what I was feeling at the moment. So many emotions, some negative, some positive, some just plain undecipherable.

* * *

><p>"Sunday, darling, we're here" I heard Caitlin tell me, instantly getting out of the car.<p>

I froze, my hand reaching for the handle.

I looked out the window, seeing a small, snug house. It had only one floor, and was painted a light brown. It was surrounded by trees. Seriously, everywhere I looked, there were trees. Green everywhere. There was a light inside the house, probably the kitchen. I saw Caitlin reach the door and ring the doorbell.

Oh, god. I wanted out. I wasn't made for this kind of stress, I felt like I was gonna have a breakdown, crack-up. I was gonna-

The front door opened, stopping my train of thought.

A woman, probably in her late 30s, was there, looking at Caitlin with anticipation. I saw Caitlin talking while I examined the woman from my spot in the car.

She had dark, straight brown hair, light brown skin, and caramel eyes. She looked to be a few inches taller than me, probably around 5'3.

I felt eyes on me, so I looked around and saw a pair of eyes peeking through a window I guessed was in the living room. The eyes moved out of sight before I could be really sure they were there in the first place.

I looked back at Caitlin and found both her and the woman staring at me.

Caitlin signaled me to get out of the car, so I did, taking my sweet time doing it. Once out of the car, I retrieved my duffle bag, which held the few possessions I had managed to retrieve from my home before they took me away, from the backseat.

I started walking very slowly, cautiously, towards the front door, where both women waited patiently for me. I felt the eyes from the window watching me again, following my every movement.

I raised my head high, and put my poker face on.

I used one of my Kyle-acquired skills: feel untouchable.

And at that moment, I DID feel untouchable.

Because, at that moment, I WAS untouchable.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Please review!<strong>_

_**Soooo? Whatya think? Ya like it? Haha I hope y'all do. Okok ima start working on ch 4 right now, hope y'all enjoyed this chapter and thanks to everyone that reviewed, I really appreciate it.**_

_**also, check out this stories I read. I like them… they're pretty cool.**_

_**And Suddenly the Impossible Seems Plausible by Pemberly Rose**_

_**Be Imperfect For Me by Sunnygirl40**_


	4. Absurd

_**Heyhey guys! There's pics for my characters in my profile in case you wanna check them out! **_

_**Also, like I said before, im trying out for my basketball team so I might not update as much, but I'll try to update as soon as I can…**_

_**Also, I wanna thank emmettcullenlover7, Ashlynn Rose, and TalonNight for their reviews. THANKS SO MUCH, YOU GUYS! Haha I love y´all´s reviews. Thanks again.**_

_**Enjoy,**_

_**Sunday**_

* * *

><p>Too bad that feeling didn't last long. The moment I stepped on the front steps, my courage left me, leaving me felling forsaken.<p>

When I reached the front door, the lady, Ms. Call, smiled warmly at me.

"Hi, honey" she said.

I hid my face behind my hair, trying to hide my insecurities, a Mara-acquired skill.

"Hello" I whispered, trying hard not to be heard.

Im guessing it didn't work since the lady smiled slightly.

"Hi," She said again, "my name is Linda Call. What's your name, darling?"

There was a moment of muteness.

"Sunday. My name is Sunday Tyler" I said, looking up.

"Sunday, darling, it's a pleasure to finally meet you"

I didn't know what to reply, so I just beamed at her, my timidness suddenly gone.

Linda grinned back.

"Well, Linda, why don't we go inside so Sunday can get settled and you and I can talk?" Caitlin suggested, ruining the moment.

I rolled my eyes and followed both women into the house.

Once inside, I looked around, my eyes instantly landing on this 5 HUGE guys loitering in the living room. I felt my eyes go round as plates. I mean, im 5'1, and this guys looked to be around 6'5!

"Sunday, this is my son, Embry, and his friends, Quil, Jacob, Paul, and Sam." Linda said, probably seeing my expression.

"Uh…" I said, sounding as brilliant as always.

I still didn't know who was who.

"Well, come on, Linda." Caitlin said, dragging Linda away.

I stood there, frozen in place.

I was cussing Caitlin in my mind when one of the guys stepped forward, making me take a step backward automatically.

"It's ok" he said, as if he were talking to an injured animal.

I narrowed my eyes at him, which for some reason caused him to smile.

"Im Jacob. Call me Jake" he said, extending his hand towards me.

I looked at it skeptically.

"Don't know how it is where you´re from, but here you shake hands. It's the polite thing to do" one of the guys said sarcastically after "Jake" let his hand drop awkwardly to his side after a few minutes of me staring at it, distrusting.

"Well, we´re im from, we don't all stare at the new girl from another continent as if she were from another planet. It's the polite thing to do" I said back, sounding just as sarcastic as he had.

One of the other guys laughed at that.

"I like her." He declared. "Im Quil, that tall guy standing at the very back is Sam, the sarcastic dude there is Paul, the quiet guy is Embry, and, well you already know Jake"

I examined his face intently, and then beamed at him.

"Sunday"

Embry, my brother, stepped forward, looking curious.

"How old are you?" he inquired.

"16" I replied, still smiling.

"Im 17"

My smile vanished from my face.

Lyle was 17.

They all noticed the change in my expression, but decided to leave it alone.

"Where you from?" that Paul fellow asked me.

"Amman"

They all just stared at me.

"Jordan"

The gawking continued.

Huh, I guess they're not the brightest of the bunch, are they? Well I certainly hope not.

"Next to Saudi Arabia and Egypt"

"Oooh" Sam said, quietly.

They all turned to stare at him now, and I heard him mutter "tell you later".

I raised my eyebrows at them, disbelieving.

I shook my head and walked towards the kitchen, where I could hear Caitlin and Linda talking.

* * *

><p>Ok, I know it wasn't a touching moment, me and my brothers meeting for the first time, but in my defense, they were a bit… how to put it… lacking in the social skills department. And that's saying it nicely.<p>

The minute I stepped out of the room I heard the guys start to whisper, which caused me to smirk and walk back into the living room, making them all fall silent.

I turned to face them, the smirk still in my face.

Then I remembered something.

"Is there wireless internet here?"

They looked at me weird.

"Well, duh, we don't live in a cave"

I rolled my eyes and reached into my duffel bag, taking out my laptop.

I ignored every single time my mum told me not to talk on the phone or video call when there's someone else in the room with me, and called Kyle.

I could feel the guys staring at me, but I ignored them.

After 5 rings, Kyle answered.

"SUNDAY!" he bellowed.

"Heya Kyle. Are the littles there? And Mara?" I asked.

He nodded excitedly.

"Mark! Anthony! Mara!" he hollered, facing away from the computer for a few seconds before turning back to face me.

"So how's America?"

"Daunting. Formidable. Breathtaking. Astonishing." I said.

He looked at me as if I'd grown a third head. Third cuz he always looked at me as if I had two already.

Suddenly, Mark and Anthony tackled Kyle and pushed him off the rolling chair. After a few seconds of struggling, the littles were standing on top of Kyle and were grinning at the computer screen, at me.

"LITTLES!" I cried out.

They smiled wickedly at me.

"Hey DayDay!" they said together.

I giggled.

"Do ya miss me?"" I asked them jokingly.

"Yes! Kyle has been sooo mean to us! We asked him if he could make us a snack and he said no, that we had to do it ourselves and then he kept shushing us earlier! We hate it when he shushes us" Mark told me, sounding very matter-of-factly.

I laughed again.

"Did he, now?" I said. "Put him on, then. I shall put an end to all his rubbish!"

The littles moved from their position on Kyle, who sprung to his feet, glaring at the littles.

"Kyle, DayDay wants to speak to you" Anthony told him seriously, playing along.

Kyle turned to face me.

"What?" he growled at me, rubbing his head, where I guessed the littles must've kicked him. Accidentally, I hoped.

"You are to leave the littles alone or I'll be forced to make you do their chores for the rest of the week." I said, as serious as Anthony had sounded just seconds before.

"Y-y-yo-you" he sputtered.

"Yes?" I asked him, still playing along.

"You´re halfway across the world! You can't order me around!" he said, clearly annoyed.

"Wanna bet?" I asked tauntingly.

"this is absurd. Absurd, I tell you!"

"Absurd, indeed"

* * *

><p><em><strong>PLEASE REVIEW!<strong>_

_**So whatya think? Ya like it? I know its bit… I dunno, weird, but I wanted to put something that had to do with her "family" back home and this is all I could think of. Don't worry, on the next chapters I will put more of the pack and I will also be introducing some new characters. Hope y´all liked it.**_

_**Sooo some cool stories I've read so far are:**_

_**Heat by TheNotoriousLIP**_

_**Ignite by TheNotoriousLIP**_

_**Enjoy!**_


	5. Long Live

_**Heyhey guys! Just wanted to thank (again) **__**emmettcullenlover7 for the reviews and yeah… that's it. Haha well seriously you guys PLEASE REVIEW! So this is ch5… it took me some time to write this chapter because I had no idea what to put and how to put it, but Yay I finally did it! Woohoo! Well I'll start working on ch6 right now… also, some of the names of my tittles are from "long live" by Taylor Swift because I was listening to the song while I wrote most of them… expect the same for the next few chapters! Haha seriously, I can't write without music. Well, here´s ch5. PLEASE REVIEW!**_

_**Enjoy,**_

_**Sunday**_

* * *

><p>"You´ll call me tomorrow, wont you?"<p>

"Of course I will, Kyle. Bye littles, I love you! And you too MarMar!" I said, sounding a bit down, since I already missed them.

After a few goodbyes and I love you´s, I hung up.

I turned around and found all the guys still staring at me.

"What, you´ve got nothing else to do?" I snapped at them.

They kept staring.

"Americans." I said with a roll of my eyes.

* * *

><p><em>Apparently, <em>Paul doesn't like me much. Well, none of the guys do, really.

I mean, sure I get it that Embry and that other guy (my other brother) Sam, might dislike me, cuz you know… im like their long lost sister or something that apparently they wanted to stay lost, but there's nothing I can do about it, so…

Anyways, yesterday, after Caitlin left, Linda showed me my room, and let me tell you, its ace! It's all a light purple, well more like lilac really, but not as pinkish… it has a king bed with a black comforter and purple and black sheets. There's a dark purple rug by my bed and all my furniture was black. I know it sounds a bit emo, and I myself wouldn't have chosen these colors for my room, but now that I see how they actually look, I love it! Anyways, I went to my room and started unpacking the few things I owned. Linda came into my room a little while later to ask me if I wanted anything for dinner, she saw how little things I had, so she offered to take me shopping. I said, no thank you, because you know, she´d already offered me a place to live, I didn't want to ask for more, but apparently, she was as headstrong as I was, so after like half an hour of "discussing", it was declared that we were to go shopping on Friday (today was Sunday), and it appeared that I didn't have a say in the matter.

After she left, I stayed holed up in my room for the rest of the day, just staring at the ceiling and browsing the web.

The next morning I woke up to a loud knocking (more like a banging) on my door. I ran towards the door, and found Embry just standing there, his fist still raised high, as if to knock again.

I raised my eyebrow at him, but he just stared at me for what seemed forever but must´ve been a few minutes, before muttering something that sounded a lot like "breakfast´s ready" before stomping out of there. I rolled my eyes and went back to my room. I passed my mirror and saw how pale I looked, how I had dark circles under my eyes, and my hair looked all flat and nasty… no wonder he kept staring at me! I probably looked like something right out a Friday the 13th movie!

Anyways, I changed out of my pajamas and into a pair or skinny jeans and a tank top, fixed my hair and put on my black and red converse I'd had for over 6 years, so they were a bit worn out, but they were my favorite pair, so… yeah I couldn't throw them out, specially now… Lyle had given them to me for my 10th birthday. I remember he´d used up all of his money to buy them for me… I ended up doing his homework for a week, but let me tell you, it was definitely worth it.

I walked out of my room and found Sam, Embry, Linda, what's-his-face, and a lady I didn't know, all in the kitchen eating some pancakes and talking. Of course, the talking stopped once they spotted me standing there awkwardly. Gosh, how I wished I was back in Amman!

"Sunday, dear, I didn't see you there. Come here, sit down" Linda motioned for me to sit between her and the woman who's name I didn't know.

After a moment´s hesitation, I sat down.

"Hi, im Emily, Sam´s fiancée." The woman next to me told me, smiling.

She had 3 long scars going from the left side of her forehead, down her cheek, and they disappeared under the neck of her shirt.

I felt everyone watching me, waiting to see my reaction. I gave her scars an once-over before turning back to look her in the eyes. I smiled at her widely before turning back to eat my breakfast. I felt everyone still staring at me after that.

Geesh, what is it with Americans and staring?

What´s-his-face cleared his throat again and again until I looked up.

"What?" I asked him, sounding exasperated.

"What grade are you in?" Whatty asked me, his voice cold.

"11th"

"I thought you said you were 16" he said, sounding confused.

"I skipped a grade"

"Good for you" he snapped.

"You asked!" Oh, God! Americans are impossible to please.

"So? You don't have to flaunt it in my face!"

"I didn't!"

"You so did! Just cuz you´re freaking British doesn't mean you´re better than us!"

"Im not BRITISH! Im Jordanian!"_**(A/N: yes, the actual term is Jordanian)**_ I exclaimed.

"I don't care!"

Everyone else was just staring at us as if we were an interesting tennis match or something. Americans are seriously weird! I mean, I still don't understand why he got mad! **_(A/N: Even though Paul had been a shape shifter for a little more than 3 years, he still has trouble controlling his change since he is the most cantankerous and peevish of the pack)_**

I swallowed my comeback and just continued eating, ignoring him.

Big mistake.

"DON'T FUCKING IGNORE ME!"

Uh, oh.

He stood up and stalked towards me. I grabbed by fork tightly in with my left hand and stood up too. That's when both Sam and Embry intervened.

Can you say sexist pigs? They probably thought I was all defenseless and innocent.

They grabbed Paul by the back of his shirt and had to drag him outside, but not before sending a glare in my direction, as if this was my fault.

I rolled my eyes and muttered, "Long live Sam and Embry, my heroes," sarcastically, of course, "long live."

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>PLEASE REVIEW!<span>_ **

**_Okok, i know that in this chapter Paul seems all crazy getting mad cuz the fly flew by, but don't worry he was just itching for a fight that morning._ _I hope you liked this chapter and ima start working on the next chapter right now, sooo… yeah… _**

**_PLEASE REVIEW!_ **

**_Also, the 2 stories I read (well, I need to finished reading them) and I think are pretty cool are:_ **

**_Last Kiss by You No My Name_ **

**_Life, Love, and The Pursuit of Wolf Girl by Adrian May_**

** _Enjoy,_ **

**_Sunday_**


	6. End of a Decade

_**Heyhey guys! Im EXHAUSTED! Haha I had basketball practice today and we ran the whole time and then did some drills and then went to the weight room… sigh, today was hard. And then to top it all, I have a bunch of homework and I also have to study for a test on Wednesday… also, xxSlytheringirlxx w**__**rote a review (THANKS FOR YOUR REVIEW!). **__**I actually put why the wolves disliked Sunday in ch4 or ch5 before I uploaded the chapter, but then I checked it right now and it wasn't there so im guessing I didn't save it, so here it is:**_

_**Embry and Sam dislike Sunday because she, according to them, has had an easy life. She didn't inherit their dad´s wolf gene and she didn't phase. Also, she kinda just walked into their lives, they didn't even know she existed and because of her, Embry found out who his father was, and Sam found out Embry was his brother. The pack members share a mind right? So in my story (cuz idk if it's like this in the books or not), the whole pack has the same emotions. Like for example if one pack member hates… I dunno some random chic, the whole pack dislikes her too (not as extreme as the person who originally dislikes her), because of the pack bond… get it? Haha I really suck at explain it… if y´all didn't understand my explanation please tell me so I can think of a better way to explain it…**_

_**Also, thanks (again) to**__** ScarletDevil1503, **__**xxSlytheringirlxx**__**, and emmettcullenlover7 for their reviews.**_

_**So, here´s ch6.**_

_**Enjoy,**_

_**Sunday**_

* * *

><p>I wanted to go back home.<p>

Everyone here hated me! I mean, seriously! What is wrong with these people? I like Emily and Linda alright, though.

When Sam and the rest of the guys (I'd only been introduced to 6 of them: Sam, Embry, Jacob, Jared, Paul, and Quil. I think there´s 10 of them) left, Linda would drive me to Emily´s house and we would talk and cook together. She was rather nice. But how I wished she´d be like that 24/7 instead of only when we were alone! Whenever the guys came, she would suggest I leave. I always ended up in first beach.

Today, Em and I were cooking a heap of food (the guys always ate enough to feed my entire hometown!). We were talking about Kyle, Anthony, Mark, and Mara. I'd told her all about them, about how much I missed them. Im sure she heard the longing in my voice when I talked about home because she kept telling me to be patient, to let the guys get used to my being here. She was telling me that right now.

"But what about me? Ok, I know they don't know me, so maybe that's why they don't care, but I just moved to another continent after my whole family died! Im all alone and they're treating me like this! It´s not my fault! I didn't ask for this! I didn't ask for my family to die or for them to send me here! I didn't ask for them as my brothers! I already had a brother! I want Lyle, not THEM! If they´re looking for someone to blame, it´s Joshua Uley, not ME!"

It wasn't until I was done with my little speech that I noticed I had an audience. Embry, Jake, and Quil were all standing in the doorway, just staring at me. Probably because the whole week I'd been here I'd never so much as raised my voice (even though they gave me more than enough reasons to do it), yet here I was now, practically screaming at Emily.

I blushed under their gazes, feeling uncomfortable, and dashed outside, pushing them out of my way.

I didn't stop running until after I reached the beach. I sat against my favorite log, curled into a ball, and let my tears fall.

* * *

><p><em>2 hours.<em> That's how long I was at the beach before somebody found me.

"You shouldn't be here alone." I heard a deep voice say.

I looked up and saw a ridiculously tall guy standing over me. He was wearing only some cutoffs, no shoes, no shirt. Probably one of Sam´s friends, I realized, since none of his friends wore more than cutoffs. EVER.

"And why is that?" I mumbled, not really in the mood for conversation, but not about to let this weirdo boss me around.

"You can get hurt" he replied, sounding completely serious.

"Sucks"

He made a face.

"Well, if that's all, I was enjoying being alone, so… buh-bye" I said with a little wave.

I put my head back down and stared at the sea.

4 minutes later and the guy was still there.

"Can I help you?" I asked, now sounding annoyed.

"Uh… I really shouldn't leave you here alone."

"And why is that?" I repeated.

"Because… because…" the guy clearly didn't have a way with words.

"Because, because…" I sighed.

"Sam will kill me if something happens to you." The guy said after a while.

"And why would he care if I die?" I asked, genuinely surprised, "I woulda thought he was the one planning my murder"

The guy stared at me as if I'd grown another head.

I smiled widely at him and he seemed surprised. After a few seconds, though, he smiled back.

"Why are you smiling? I mean don't get me wrong, you have a beautiful smile, but…"

I blushed when he said I had a beautiful smile. Grrr, I was fraternizing with the enemy! Well the enemy´s friend, but same thing. I mean, any sane girl would blush if a hottie like this told them they had a beautiful smile.

"It´s just," I looked down, "Kyle used to look at me like that. As if I'd grown a third head."

"Third?" he questioned.

I laughed.

"Yeah, he already looked at me as if I had two heads, so…"

I shrugged.

"Interesting."

"That´s one way to look at it"

"Brady." he said, extending his hand towards me.

I hesitated for only a moment before shaking his hand.

"Sunday."

He didn't seem so bad. Maybe we could actually be friends.

I felt as if I'd started my new life here in La Push when he made me smile.

It felt as if it was the end of a decade and the start of an age.

* * *

><p><em><strong>PLEASE REVIEW!´<strong>_

_**Sooo? Whatdaya think? Haha I know my chapters are a bit weird, but… yeahh… haha. Sorry for taking so long to update, I've had a bunch of hw and basketball practice, so… yeah but here it is!**_

_**The stories I read this week were:**_

_**Life, Love, and the Pursuit of Wolf Girl by Adrian May**_

_**Like Lighting by lizziestar**_

_**Enjoy!**_


	7. Start of An Age

_**Hey guys! Well sigh I had a game today (sadly) but we won. Well anyways, thanks to christy86 and everyone else for taking the time to review! Haha well I don't have much to say today so here´s chapter 7.**_

_**Enjoy**_

_**Sunday**_

* * *

><p>After Brady and I went back into the house, we found that Embry, Quil, Emily, and Sam were there, but no one else was… weird, I thought everyone would be there.<p>

Anyways, I walked into the kitchen and snatched a plate of spaghetti from Emily before plumping down on one of the empty seats, sitting by myself.

I felt someone´s eyes burning a hole in my skull, but I ignored it, guessing it was one of the guys that heard my little "speech" before. Talk about embarrassing!

Everyone was quiet for a while, so when I finally looked up, I saw Brady and Sam having a silent conversation while everyone else stared (Embry more like glared) at me. Then, SammyBoi and Brady turned to stare at me too, making me blush and look down from all the stares.

Geesh! Seriously, Americans and their staring.

"Sunday, honey, do you want to help me fix Claire´s room?" Emily suggested, noticing my discomfort.

I nodded gratefully, getting up from my seat and following her out of the kitchen without looking back.

I heard someone let out a long, mournful sigh.

Weird.

Anyways, Claire was Emily´s 3 year old niece who lived in the Makah reserve that was a few minutes away. She was coming to visit next weekend, and apparently she wanted to meet me.

We were getting all the boxes out of the room (they use the room as a storage area until someone needed the room) when my phone rang.

I walked back to the living room and got my phone from the kitchen table.

"Hello?"

"SUNDAY!" someone screamed from the other end of the line.

"OWW!" I exclaimed, looking at the caller ID. "Caylee, what the hell?"

"Did you hear what happened?"

"What about, Cay?"

"Asher got Maddie knocked up!"

"That's nice" I said, not really listening to what she was saying, since I felt someone staring at the back of my head.

"Yeah, so then I decided im going to go and have sex with him so I can get knocked up, too." She continued.

"That's great, Cay"

"But what do you think? Should I do it?"

"Uh huh"

"Ok, I'll go sleep with him right now, call you afterwards to tell you all about it, SunniGirl."

"Ok, by- WAIT, WHAT? ARE YOU INSANE? WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH YOU? I exclaimed, finally processing what she´s been saying.

I heard her laughing like crazy.

"Oh, man, that was hilarious, love." She said, still laughing.

"Shit, Caylee, don't do that!" I heard someone snicker behind me, so I spun around and found ALL the guys staring at me. All 10 of them! I hadn't even heard the rest of them come in.

"Oh, please! You do that to me all the time!"

"Do not!"

"Oh, yeah? What about the time you said you were off with that grockle chap _**(A/N: Tourist guy)**_? I almost called the bill _**(A/N: the police)**_!"

I laughed, remembering that night.

"It took you over an hour to call back!"

"I didn't completely comprehend what you were saying! When I finally got it I was at a date! I just started screaming like crazy and left to look for you! He never called me again" she said mournfully.

I laughed again.

"Josh was his name, right?"

"Yeah and the grockle was Aaron, right?"

"I don't know! That was like over 2 years ago!"

I saw Emily struggling to carry a box out of Claire´s room.

"Hey, Caylee, I'll call you back, kay?"

"Sure, love, just don't forget, ok?"

"Sure, sure. Love you, lass. Buh-bye!"

I hung up and rushed to help Emily with the box before she dropped it.

"Thanks, honey" she smiled gratefully at me after we placed the box in the hallway.

"Welcome, Emily" I smiled back.

We went back to moving boxes, and I didn't feel any mores stares, which I guess is good.

I grabbed this heavy box and I could barely lift it.

I saw someone reach over and take it from me. I looked up to thank Emily, but my words died in my throat.

There was Embry Call, the one who took the box from my hands, and he was smiling softly at me.

I managed to smile back after a few seconds of me gawking at him.

"Thanks" I whispered. For a second, I was afraid he hadn't heard me.

"No problem" he replied, letting me know that he had indeed heard me.

Wow… Embry Call helping me out… voluntarily…

It must be the start of an age after all.

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_

_**I know this chapter is a bit out there and kinda short, but I didn't know what else to put, sooo… yaah… Sorry for taking so long to update, I've had a bunch of hw and basketball practice, so… yeah but here it is!**_

_**Some good stories are:**_

_**THINK OF THE CHILDREN by ClareJKP**_

_**Second chances by**__**Mercury-Serenity**_

_**Enjoy!**_


	8. Restraining Orders

_**Heyy I got a new laptop so that's why it took me so long to update, since I had to buy the Microsoft Office. Heyy so ima try to update soon and not take as long as last time, but no guarantees, cuz like I already told y´all, I've got bball and A LOT of hw, but I promise I'll do my best. Thanks to ClareJKP for the review! Well, I've got nothing more to say, so here´s chapter 8.**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_

_**Enjoy,**_

_**Sunday**_

* * *

><p>The past 2 weeks had been a bit weird. Embry had been acting really nice with me, as had Sam. They still weren't like… how to say it... Brotherly? But at least they were nice now.<p>

I mean, I'm not complaining, but it was still weird you know, them being nice to me.

Another thing that had happened: Brady.

After that night in the beach he had been so sweet and supportive about Embry and Sam. I felt like I could talk to him about anything, it was a bit alarming with how much ease I could talk to him. We spent 80% of our time together. Jake gave Quil, Embry, Collin(Brady's best friend and neighbor), Brady, and I a ride to school, then I had my first 2 classes (pre-calculus and Spanish) with Brady, then lunch, which I ate with him and his friends (Collin, Seth, Paul, Jared, Leah, Quil, Jake, Embry, and Kim), then I had study hall with him, and then my last class, musical guidance(who knows why they didn't just call it music class) I had it with him also. Then, after school, Jake usually gave us all a ride back to either his place or Emily's. At first I felt as if I were intruding in something, because they were all so close, they were all a family, and while I was actually the only one related to them by blood, it still felt as if I wasn't part of it (of the family), so I just hung out with Brady and Collin and Seth, and to tell you the truth, I absolutely adored them! They were just so happy-go-lucky all the time, it was so… inspiring. After a few days of going to Emily's house with the guys, I started to feel more comfortable around them, getting use to them and their weird ways. I started talking to Paul and Jared, and I found out that Jared actually really sweet and protective, while Paul is a complete ass and bipolar. But guess what? I really like Paul (as a friend). When I told that to Brady, Collin, and Seth, the all absolutely freaked! They said it was cuz Paul and I were complete opposites but, you know, whatevs. When Jared heard that though, he said that opposites attract and he was smirking the whole time. Then, I swear on my life that I heard Brady growl. I looked at him in shock, but he just glared at Paul. Weird.

* * *

><p>"Hey Pauly! there's a movie coming out next Freeday! Wanna take me? Yes? Good!" I told him one day during lunch.<p>

For some reason he tolerated it when I called him Pauly, but he hated it when anyone else called him that, though. Like, I had nicknames for some of the guys.

Paul= Pauly

Seth= Sethery

Sam= SammyBoy

Embry= Emmie

Brady= BabyBoy

Leah= Leels

It annoyed them to no end when I called them that, but I didn't care. I only called Sam SammyBoy and Embry Emmie when i knew they couldn't hear me, I never called them that to their face.

For some reason, Pauly looked at Brady before turning to look back at me.

"I think I'm busy, BabyGirl. Why don't you ask BabyBoy?" most of the guys had taken to call me that (BabyGirl) and they made it sound like an inside joke… freaks! Anyways, most of my nicknames had stuck also, so whenever someone got annoyed at Seth (happened a lot), they called him Sethery, and when someone wanted something from Sam, they just called him SammyBoy… it was quite funny, if you ask me.

Anyways, I'd noticed that lately, whenever I wanted to do something (go to the beach, the movies, for a walk, anything) and invited any of the guys to go with me, they would look at Brady and say no thank you, they were oh so very busy, and tell me to take BabyBoy with me. I mean, don't get me wrong, I didn't mind. In fact, I was grateful (I'd developed a small… well a kinda huge crush on Brady… surprise, surprise), but it was still a bit weird.

"uh… o…k? Whatdaya say, BabyBoy? Wanna go to the movies on Freeday?" I asked him, silently begging him to say yes.

He looked at me and smiled.

Oh, my god I swear my heart stops beating whenever I see him smile. It's just so sincere and beautiful! Ok I know I sound all in love and everything, but it's the truth. He has one of the most beautiful smiles I'd ever seen.

"of course" he replied smoothly.

Oh, my god, I just noticed I said I loved Brady… did i? I knew the answer to that… HECK YEAH!

What was up with me? I had never been one to be so… trusting, one to give out my love and my trust and my HEART so freely, but with Brady it was different. I don't know how to explain it, but it felt so special, so honest, so beautiful.

It felt amazing. I always wanted to be with him. We didn't even have to talk, I just wanted to feel him next to me. I found his presence soothing. Also, another thing I would NEVER EVER IN MY WHOLE LIFE tell anyone was that, whenever Brady was near me, I would feel it… like I could tell whenever he was near, and whenever he was upset, I would get upset as well. My moods would always match his and vice versa. Creepy, I know. I mean, imagine if I told someone, I would sound like an obsessed freak! He would probably get a restraining order against me or/and I would end up locked up in a mental hospital or something. Gosh!

"what movie are you guys gonna watch?" SammyBoy asked, walking into the house.

"that movie about that chick! The one where this guy goes and kills her and then goes to that place and finds that other chick?" I said.

They all looked at me funny.

"what?" I asked, slightly offended.

All the guys burst out laughing.

I rolled my eyes, smiling a little.

Ok, so I wasn't the best at giving summaries.

That's probably why I always failed my English classes…

* * *

><p><em><strong>PLEASE REVIEW!<strong>_

_**I know it's a weird chapter cuz everyone likes Sunday all of the sudden, but I just wanted to write something since I haven't updated in so long and this is what came to mind, so I hope y´all liked it. I don't have much to say, so im just gonna mention the stories I read this week:**_

_**Blackest Night by CayleeRae**_

_**Ashley by Jenni Drocks**_


	9. We're Screwed

_**Hey! So I wanted to thank MickieEmbryVelvetJcob for the review! And yeah that happens to me too, that im reading a funny story and I start laughing… everyone turns to look at me like im bonkers or something… its quite funny, if you ask me. Anyways, that's all I've got to say, soo… yeah here's chapter 9!**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_

* * *

><p>Today was Freeday! Haha I'd been waiting for this day ever since BabyBoy said he'd go to the movies with me! I'm so nervous and so excited!<p>

That night, when Embry, Jake, Quil, Brady, Collin, and I went back to the Call's place, Embry was acting all pissed off, for some reason. Later, Brady, Collin, and I were watching tv while Embry and the rest of the guys were in the kitchen, EATING! No surprise there.

Suddenly, Sam bursts through the front door, making me jump in surprise.

"You're going to the movies with Sunday?" Sam growled (yes, GROWLED!) at Brady.

I didn't get what the big deal was, I'd already gone to the movies with Paul, Jake, Jared, Collin, Seth, and even Leah!

But then Embry jumped from his seat and stood next to Sam, who was standing in front of the tv, blocking our view.

"Yes, we're going to the movies, now move your huge ass, SammyBoy, I can't see the TV!" I exclaimed, but big surprise, they all ignored me.

"yes, I'm going to the movies with your sister." Brady replied.

I smiled a little and caught Collin full out grinning at me.

"and who gave you permission to go with her?" Embry inquired.

"he doesn't need your permission to go to the movies with Sunday!" Collin defended Brady.

"yes, he does! She's our sister!" Embry supplied.

Quil and Jake were watching the argument as if it were a tennis match.

"SHE can decide for herself!" I exclaimed.

Of course, they ignored me.

"she already said yes!" Jake said. Who knows why he was supporting Brady and Collin though.

"so?"

"we ARE going, Sam" Brady said.

"no, you're not!"

"yes, we are" I said, getting up from my seat in the couch, taking Brady's hand, and dragging him outside.

* * *

><p>"Miss Tyler!"<p>

"huh?" I looked up and saw Mrs. Daniels, my musical guidance teacher.

I was so lost in thought I didn't even hear her calling me, and from the look on her face, im guessing she'd been calling me for a long time.

"I said, get in groups"

I looked around and found that everyone already had groups of 4.

The only 3 left were Brady, Collin, and Seth, who smiled and waved at me.

You've got to be kidding me.

"you will stay in these groups for the rest of the school year"

NOT EVEN! God can't hate me THAT much!

I walked up to them and sat next to Brady.

"ok, you have 5 minutes to choose a song, and chose a member of the group who will sing, and another to play the guitar or the piano" Daniels said.

I groaned.

"She's kidding, right? Please tell me she's kidding" I begged Brady.

He smiled a little.

"No, sorry BabyGirl"

"yeah, ever since elementary school, Brady, Collin and I have been I the same group in Musical guidance class cuz we all suck at singing, and no one wants us in their group" Seth informed me, still smiling.

I groaned again.

"Brady can play the guitar and the piano, though. Can you sing, Sunday?" Collin said.

"You play the piano and the guitar?" I asked Brady.

He nodded.

I thought for a second.

"Do you know 'your song' by Elton John?" I asked him.

I felt the guys looking at me curiously.

"Yeah, I know it. You gonna sing it?"

I nodded.

"Dude I know neither Sam nor Embry can sing, so that better not run in the family or we're screwed. Again" Collin said.

"Can you sing, Sunday?" Seth asked me, just as Mrs. Daniels announced time was up.

"I guess we'll find out" Collin muttered.

"Ok, and the first group is… Tyler's group! Wanna get it over with" Daniels muttered the last part, but I'm pretty sure the whole class heard her.

There were a few snickers from all over the classroom.

I stood up and felt Brady walking behind me.

"Piano or guitar, Sunday?"

"Uh, let's go with the piano" I said, and he nodded and went to sit in the piano bench.

"Song?" Daniels asked, eyeing me suspiciously.

"Your song by Elton John" I heard Brady reply.

Daniels nodded and wrote something down in her notebook before motioning for us to begin.

I looked at Brady and nodded.

A second later, I heard the piano's melody, and I started singing: _**(she sings like Jessie J).**_

_It's a little bit funny this feeling inside_

_I'm not one of those who can easily hide_

_I don't have much money but boy if I did_

_I'd buy a big house where we both could live_

_So excuse me for getting but these things that I do_

_You see I've forgotten if they're green or they're blue_

_Anyway the thing is what I really mean_

_Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen_

_And you can tell everybody this is your song_

_It may be quite simple but now that it's done_

_I hope you don't mind_

_I hope you don't mind that I put down in words_

_How wonderful life is while you're in the world_

_If I was a sculptor, but then again, no_

_Or a man who makes potions in a travelling show_

_I know it's not much but it's the best I can do_

_My gift is my song and this one's for you_

_And you can tell everybody this is your song_

_It may be quite simple but now that it's done_

_I hope you don't mind_

_I hope you don't mind that I put down in words_

_How wonderful life is while you're in the world_

_I sat on the roof and kicked off the moss_

_Well a few of the verses well they've got me quite cross_

_But the sun's been quite kind while I wrote this song_

_It's for people like you that keep it turned on_

_So excuse me forgetting but these things I do_

_You see I've forgotten if they're green or they're blue_

_Anyway the thing is what I really mean_

_Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen_

There was silence after I finished singing, and then, Collin jumped up.

"Ah, take that, mother fuckers! We are SO passing this class this year!" he screamed.

Everyone was either clapping or gaping at me.

Seth smiled at me hugely.

"You sure you're related to Sam and Embry?" he asked me.

I felt Brady come up behind me and turned to face him.

"You never told me you could sing" he whispered.

"You never asked"

"Did you sing back home?" Seth asked me.

I nodded.

"Yeah, I was in a band." I replied.

I used to be the lead singer in the band, but I didn't tell them that.

"Impressive" Mrs. Daniels said.

I blushed.

"Uh, thanks"

I sat back down and listened to 5 other groups sing. Ah, they were alright I guess.

Back home, there were a lot of people who could sing beautifully. Here… ah, not so much.

"Ok, kids! Today's Friday, so for homework I want you and your groups to get together and write a song. It has to be at least 2 minutes and a half long. And yes, Dylan, by a half I do mean 30 seconds" Mrs. Daniels said.

"This is great, we have like the best singer in all of La Push in our group!" Collin said.

I smiled a little.

I saw AnnDrea, Serena, Ashley, and Lora walk up to Mrs. Daniels and whisper something to her.

Next to me, all the guys stiffened.

"Tyler, darling, come here for a second please" Daniels called me.

Oh, so now I was her DARLING?

I went up to her and looked at her curiously.

"These girls have brought to my attention that the boys in your group, well… for lack of better term, suck. So they are kindly offering you a place in their group." Daniels said.

"Ah, thanks you guys, but nah, I'm ok in my group."

I heard a few gasps and noticed that everyone in the class was now listening to our conversation.

Apparently, no one ever said no to these girls.

Well that was about to change today.

All four girls stared at me uncomprehendingly.

"But… but… but they SUCK!" Serena squealed.

I made a face.

"So do you, sweetie!" I said sweetly, before walking away.

* * *

><p><em><strong>PLEASE REVIEW!<strong>_

_**Haha I really liked this chapter… I don't know why but I just do, so I hope y'all liked it to, but please let me know! Haha it's a long chapter! (well long for me anyways) from now on ima try to write longer chapters. At least 1500 each one… emphasis on the TRY! I'll do my best. Also, I LOVE Janet Devlin! She sings super pretty and I love her eyes… anyways, here's the two stories I read this week:**_

_**The Gift by Winter-Angel17**_

_**Absorbing Heat by z-aliceinwonderland-z**_

_**(sorry if I repeat some of the stories, but it's the ones I read this week, so… yeah)**_

_**Well,**_

_**Enjoy!**_


	10. 60 Minutes

_**HEY GUYS! Woohoo! Three chapters in one day! Haha well here's chapter 10 and HAPPY THANKSGIVING EVERYONE! And thanks to juniper33 for your review!**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_

_**Enjoy,**_

_**Sunday**_

* * *

><p>"Holy shit! You just told the most popular girls in school that they suck!" Collin said, sounding impressed.<p>

"You're awesome, Sunday!" Seth supplied, making me giggle (and lemme tell you, I DON'T giggle).

We were on our way to the cafeteria for lunch, and I was walking between Brady and Collin, Seth walking in front of us, walking backwards to face us. He was talking excitedly.

"that was like so cool! You sing so pretty! Why hadn't you ever told us you could sing? Hey guys, guess what? Sunday can sing! And she's in our group for Mrs. Daniels's class!" Seth told everyone when we reached our table.

I blushed a little when I felt everyone's gazes on me.

"you sing?" Kim, Jared's girl, asked me.

"uh, yeah"

"Heck yeah she sings! And get this, she was in a band back in... wherever the heck she's from!" Collin told them all, sounding proud.

"Jordan" Brady, Seth, Embry, and I all corrected Collin at the same time, causing us all to laugh a little.

All the guys went to get their food after a while, leaving me and Kim alone at the table.

"so, you and Brady are going to the movies tonight, right?" she asked me once the guys were out of earshot.

"uh, yeah, why?"

"what are you gonna wear?"

I looked at her like she was crazy.

"clothes" I said slowly.

"at least at the beginning" Kim muttered, and then I heard the guys laugh all the way across the cafeteria. Creepy coincidence.

I laughed a little and winked at her.

"you know it, girl!" I never knew Kim was like that! Don't get me wrong, I loved it! But usually she was really shy around everyone. I guess there's more to Kim than meets the eye.

She laughed along with me, and then whined.

"no seriously! What are you gonna wear?"

"I dunno! Jeans?" I said, laughing. "I don't really care about clothes, Kimmy"

She looked offended.

"oh, hell no! that's about to change now, Sunny! We are sooo gonna go shopping tomorrow!"

I looked her over.

"should I be worried here?" I asked her, just as the guys came back.

Brady sat down on my right and Seth on my left.

Brady handed me a plate.

"thanks" I told him ,smiling.

"welcome"

"so, the movie's bout someone killing people, right?" Jake asked me, stuffing half an enchilada in his mouth.

"Nastaaay, Jake! And yeah, it is" I said.

Brady chuckled, while Jake rolled his eyes.

"well, tell us if it's worth watching, m'kay?"

It was then my turn to roll my eyes.

"sure, sure"

"hey, is it true you punched AnnDrea when she said she was oh so much better than you, Sunday?" Quil asked.

I rolled my eyes again.

"oh, how rumors fly in this school"

"so, what were you guys talking about while we were gone?" Paul asked, smirking.

"of whether or not I should go naked tonight" I said.

Everyone at the table stared at me for a few seconds, as if to think through what I said, before cracking up.

Everyone except for Brady, that is, who was blushing slightly. Awww, so adorable.

"you definitely should! I bet Brady would just love that" Jared exclaimed, and Kim elbowed him.

Jake elbowed Brady suggestively.

Brady was now blushing like crazy and I was just smiling.

"leave him alone, guys" Seth said, rolling his eyes and stuffing more food in his already full mouth.

"geesh, do they always eat like this?" I asked Kim, who was sitting right in front of me.

She grimaced but nodded.

I started laughing.

"Kyle ate like that too" I said, a wave of nostalgia hit me.

I felt Brady rubbing my back.

"Do you miss him? Him, Mark and Anthony? And Mara?" Seth asked me.

"yeah, I do. But they already sent Mara away, though" I said sadly.

"they did?"

"yeah, some Egyptian couple came and they adopted her. She's so lucky! She actually got adopted! Did you know Kyle's been in the system for over 10 years and still hasn't been adopted? Mara's only been in the system for around 5 years. She's one of the lucky ones" I said.

"how long have Mark and Anthony been in the system?" Leah asked me.

"2 years" I replied.

"wow. They're really little" Seth said.

"yeah, I know. Well on a brighter side, Kyle only has a couple of months more to go before he turns 18 and gets the heck out of that hell hole" I said.

"oh he's gonna turn 18?" Paul asked me.

"yeah." I told them.

I hadn't talked to Kyle in 4 days, which was a lot to me, since I used to talk to him every single day.

Kyle and I had talked about him coming here to La Push for a little while until he got some money to buy a house and everything. I was actually the one that got the idea and he loved it! I did too, I wanted to see him, I missed him so much, but I first had to ask Linda and Embry, cuz it would feel as if I were invading the place and then invite my friend… it felt… I dunno. I had to talk to them, but I wanted to get on Embry's good side first.

That was gonna be tricky.

I'd told Kyle about Embry, and to be honest, I'm pretty sure Kyle was a little intimidated by Embry, even if he'd never admit it.

I mean, Embry was pretty intimidated. All of his friends were, even adorable Seth and sweet Brady could be a bit scary. They had this gangster look to them, all taller than 6 feet, super buff, and their glares looked as if they'd been perfected a loooong time ago.

Well everyone's but Seth's and Brady's, whom I'd never, in my whole time in La Push, seen glaring. At anyone.

Actually, one time I was talking to Kyle and the littles, Brady'd come and I had made him meet them. They'd talked for over 2 hours straight! They even kicked me out of the conversation! The nerve of Kyle! After that, they kept in touch. The littles absolutely adored Brady, and Kyle thought that, and I quote, "Brady's cool", which is translated to "dude, he's awesome, marry him" from Kyle language to normal English.

"Sunny? Hello? Earth to Sunday Tyler!" Seth was waving his hand in front of my face.

"sorry, what?" I asked.

"you've been daydreaming the whole day, Sunny, you ok?" Seth asked me, looking concerned.

I smiled at him.

"I'm fine, Sethery. Sorry what were you saying?"

"I was saying that we need to work on that song! It's due Monday, after all" Collin said.

I rolled my eyes.

"Don't worry, it'll only take like an hour to write the song" I said absent mindedly.

"what do you mean, one HOUR?" Paul looked at me weird.

"I mean 60 minutes"

"60 minutes...?" Jake said.

"yeah" I said.

"wow! 60 minutes to write a song" Collin said.

"yeah, I used to write the songs for my band"

"wow" Quil repeated.

"so we gonna go over to your place tomorrow night—" Seth started, but Kim interrupted.

"No, we're going shopping tomorrow night. Go over to her place in the morning!" Kim exclaimed.

"Fine! We'll go over to your place at like 9 then, work on the song, and that way, you'll still be able to go shopping with Kim" Collin said.

"yeah, heaven forbid I'm not available to go shopping" I muttered.

Paul chuckled.

"I like your girl, Brady"

* * *

><p><em><strong>PLEASE REVIEW!<strong>_

_**So I hope y'all liked it, but lemme know! Also, should I do a chapter in Brady POV or should I leave the whole story in Sunday's POV? Please let me know what you think!**_

_**So, nothing else to say, so please remember to REVIEW!**_

_**So the stories I read in the last 3 hours are:**_

_**Blackest Night by CayleeRae**_

_**In Your Arms by DitzyBrunette89**_

_**Enjoy!**_


	11. Oh Mon Dieu!

_**Heyy guys! Thanks to Juniper33 for the review! Well I don't have much to say, so here's chapter 11**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_

_**Enjoy,**_

_**Sunday**_

"No, no eye shadow!" I practically screamed at Kim when she wanted to put purple eye shadow on me.

She's already put me in some skinny jeans and a white shirt _**(pic on profile with the pics of characters!)**_ and put on some eye liner and lip gloss.

I checked my phone for the time and placed it in the desk again.

"Kimmy, it's just the movies, chill!"

"yes, but it's with Brady!" she squealed.

"so? I've gone to the movies alone with a guy before! Kim, I'm not allowing you to do anything else to me, I'm leaving just the way I am right now" I said, standing up and walking downstairs, grabbing my bag in the process.

Kim sighed.

"fine, but you better call me as soon as the movie's over, got it?" she asked me, getting in the car after me.

"See, this is why I hate not having a car!" I complained.

"oh, stop whining!" she ordered.

I rolled my eyes at her… I seemed to be doing a lot of that these past couple of weeks.

Kim and I made some small talk on our way to the movies. I don't get it why she was so nervous/excited about tonight. I mean, first, she wasn't even going, and second, it was just the movies with a friend, it wasn't like we were off to get married or anything of the kind.

Anyways, when we got there, Kim wished me luck and off she went.

I went to buy the tickets; he could pay me back later, or buy some popcorn, and walked towards a bench to wait for him.

And, boy, did I wait!

One minutes after the movie started and he still wasn't here.

It was obvious he wasn't going to show up so I walked inside, determined to have a good time, with or without Brady Devlin.

I walked into the movie theatre and found an empty seat. I felt so lame, coming to the movies by myself, but I wasn't going to let that get me down. I mean, I'd been stood up before.

Well I had, but for some reason, it hurt so much more cuz of the fact that it'd been Brady. I'd been looking forward to this for a whole week! And I was actually so very thankful to Kim, she'd actually made me look hot! But I guess that didn't matter anymore.

I was NEVER inviting Brady to the movies with me again, I was from now on going to come only with Paul, Seth, Jake, Collin, or Jared, and that's it! Oh, and Leah. NOW that's it.

The movie started, so I stopped my mental ranting and paid attention to it.

The movie was actually quite good! I was definitely telling Jake to come see it. This guy pretended to be in love with this girl while he was actually in love with another girl, and when she found out, he killed her, but then a bunch of people saw him killing her so he began hunting them down, and in the end, he killed the girl he loved by accident, so he ended up killing himself… yeah, it was good. It certainly matched my mood at that moment.

At the middle of the movie I'd noticed I didn't have my phone, so I could call Kim to come pick me up.

So now I was just standing outside the movie theatre, looking a lot like the idiot I was when I heard someone calling my name.

I turned around and saw Dylan, the guy from my musical guidance class. He was kind of a blond, but he was nice.

"Hey, Dylan!" I walked over to him.

"Hey, why are you here all by yourself?" he asked me.

"I got ditched." I said, sounding a bit embarrassed.

He smiled sympathetically.

"Been there" he replied. "Need a ride home?"

I nodded gratefully.

"come on" he said, and I followed him to his car.

"so who was it? The guy you were supposed to come with today, I mean"

"Brady" I replied.

"Brady Devlin?" he asked me, sounding surprised.

"yeah, why?" I asked him as he started driving.

"we used to be friends before he… before he started hanging out with Sam. Where am I taking you?"

"Embry's house, and you guys used to be friends?"

Wow, did NOT see that one coming.

"yeah, back in the olden days"

"what was he like? You know, before?"

He sighed.

"weird"

"he still is"

We both smiled at that.

"well I don't know if he still does, but he used to love sports. Every single sport; track, basketball, football, soccer, baseball, swimming… everything.

"I think he still plays football… with the guys anyways"

We stayed quiet for a few seconds before I remembered something.

"hey Dylan, can I borrow your phone to call Kim? Oh God, she must be so worried!" I exclaimed.

Kim probably already knew Brady hadn't showed up since she and Jared always told each other everything.

"uh, yeah sure" he said as he handed me his phone.

I dialed Kim's number and she answered on the first ring.

"hello?" she asked, sounding frantic.

"Kim? Hey it's me Sunday"

"Sunday? Oh thank God! Where have you been? Whose phone is this? Where are you? Are you ok? who are you with?"

"calm down, Kimmy. I'm fine. Dylan found me and offered me a ride home after the movie. This is his phone. Don't worry, I'm like 15-20 minutes away" I told her.

Kim huffed.

"Brady's really sorry he couldn't go! Something happened and… don't worry, everyone's ok, but he's really sorry!"

"sure, sure. Look I gotta go, see you soon, Kimmy"

I hung up and handed Dylan his phone.

"thanks" I said, while he put the phone back in his jeans pocket.

I looked forward and screamed.

"DYLAN, LOOK OUT!" I screeched at the top of my lungs.

There was a man standing in the middle of the road.

Dylan swerved, trying to avoid hitting the man.

"SHIT!" he bellowed when the car kept spinning and spinning.

I was screaming bloody murder the whole time, it felt as if the car would never stop.

When it finally did, we were facing the same way we were before, and I saw the man still standing there, staring at us.

"SHIT, SUNDAY! Are you ok?" Dylan asked me, looking me over.

I couldn't breathe, couldn't stop looking at the man.

"Dylan. Dylan, why is he just standing there?" I asked, my voice filled with panic.

Dylan looked at the man and stared at him.

We stayed there staring at him for at least five minutes, no one moving. I'm pretty sure we weren't even breathing.

Suddenly, Dylan opened his door and stumbled out of the car.

I looked at him in panic.

"Dylan! Dylan, get your arse back in the fucking car! Dylan!" I whispered, but he ignored me.

"uh, sir? Sir, are you ok?" Dylan asked the man.

I groaned and looked out my window.

I saw something moving to my right, and I dashed out of the car and towards Dylan, who was now a good 6 feet away from the man.

Now that I looked at him from this close is aw that the man was eerily beautiful, with extremely pale skin and red blood eyes.

"Dylan, let's get back in the car. Dylan, please!" I begged him.

Dylan turned back to look at me and he took one look at my face before nodding.

"I'm really sorry, sir" Dylan said cautiously to the man before walking back towards me.

The moment he turned his back towards the man, though, he ran towards us in a supernatural speed and knocked down Dylan.

I screamed again.

Dylan struggled to his feet only to be thrown 10 feet away and against a tree when he managed to stand up.

This time, he didn't get up.

The man moved towards me.

"DYLAN! DYLAN!" I was beyond scared now.

The man didn't stop walking until his nose was touching mine, and I was frozen with fear.

Then, the man… he SNIFFED me.

"la tua cantante" the man whispered.

That meant 'your singer' in Italian.

"qu'entendez-vous?" I asked him, my voice trembling. I said it in French because that was my first language, so. _**(what do you mean?)**_

"vous parlez français!" he exclaimed, sounding pleased. _** (you speak French!)**_

"mais bien sûr!" I said, trying to keep him talking. _**(but of course!)**_

I saw something move behind the man, and I thought it was Dylan.

"qui est si malheureux! J'ai hâte de trouver un nouveau compagnon ... trop mauvais, je vais devoir te tuer." He said, and I swear my heart stopped beating. _**(that's so unfortunate! i've been looking forward to finding a new mate... too bad i'm going to have to kill you.)**_

"me tuer? pourquoi?" I stuttered. _**(Kill me? Why?)**_

"votre sang odeurs ... délicieux. rien de personnel, ma chérie." He said. _**(your blood smells... delicious. nothing personal, my darling.)**_

DYLAN BETTER MOVE HIS ARSE!

Suddenly, I saw what was behind the man.

"oh mon dieu" I whispered.

Not Dylan.

A wolf.

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_

_**Soo? Whatdaya think? I wanna learn French! Haha and Italian! And latin… haha I think that's it… maybe Portuguese so the stories I read today are:**_

_**Horse Sized Wolves by Neevey**_

_**Better On My Own by jenna's-that-chick **_


	12. Oh, Heck!

_**Hey y'all here's chapter 12!**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_

_**Enjoy,**_

_**Sunday**_

* * *

><p>"oh mon dieu! loups!" I exclaimed, my brain still thinking in French. <em><strong>(oh God! Wolves!)<strong>_

The man turned to face the wolves, and I counted eleven of them.

ELEVEN! They were all at least as tall as horses!

ELEVEN GIANT FUCKING WOLVES!

Oh god, I think I rather have that weird man kill me than be eaten alive!

"impossible!" the man exclaimed when he caught sight of the wolves. _**(impossible!)**_

The man turned and ran.

"oh merde! Ne me quitte pas!" I begged him. _**(oh shit! Don't leave me!)**_

Bu the man was already gone.

Six of the wolves had gone after him and the other five stared at me, and for a moment it seemed as if they were trying to see if I was alright.

"Je vais bien. ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais bien. je suis sains et saufs." I told them, trying to get them to leave so I could go check on Dylan. _**(i'm okay. dont worry, i'm fine. im unharmed.)**_

All the wolves cocked their heads to the side, as if they hadn't understood.

"im fine" I translated. "oh, god, im talking to wolves"

I started creeping towards Dylan.

"good doggies, don't kill me, creepy giant wolves" I said in that tone everyone used on puppies, because that's what these wolves reminded me of; puppies.

When I finally reached Dylan, all the wolves except for two had left.

The ones that remained were one sandy, and the other one was pure white. It was beautiful.

And a bit terrifying.

I felt them staring at me.

I knelt next to Dylan and was thankful when I heard him breathing.

I grabbed his phone from his pocket and dialed 911.

* * *

><p>Kim rushed into my hospital room, Brady and Embry right behind her.<p>

"ARE YOU OK? OH, MY GOD! OH DEAR GOD, I WAS SO SCARED WHEN THEY CALLED ME! OH GOD!" Kim wailed.

I gave her a crooked smile.

"I'm fine"

Brady looked so… so broken! I gave him a small smile, but he just looked as if he were about to cry. His hands were twitching a little as if… as if he wanted to touch me or something.

I opened my arms and he rushed to hug me. I buried my head in his chest and cried.

I heard Embry talking to the doctor, but I tuned him out.

Brady told me Dylan was ok, thank God, just a broken leg.

I was ok, too, except for a huge gash on my forehead from when I hit my head while the car was spinning like crazy.

"I wanna go home, Brady. Brady, take me home" I blubbered.

He brushed my hair with his fingers, trying to soothe me.

It worked.

After a few minutes of Brady petting my hair and rocking me back and forth, I stopped crying.

"I can't. The doctors want to keep you overnight to make sure you're alright" Brady told me, sounding heartbroken.

"NO!" I cried, "NO, BRADY I DON'T WANNA BE BY MYSELF! DON'T LEAVE ME HERE ALONE BRADY! PLEASE! HE'LL COME BACK, BRADY! PLEASE! PLEASE!" I shrieked, pulling him closer.

He hugged me tighter and it seemed as if he's never let go.

"I…" he started, and I looked up and found him staring at Sam, who at some point must've come into the room.

Sam nodded.

"I'll see what I can do" he said, leaving the room once again.

"Ne laissez pas Brady" I whispered one last time before I closed my eyes. _**(Don't leave me Brady)**_

* * *

><p>When I woke up again, everything was dark.<p>

I felt too hot, so I went to move the blankets off of me, but something very heavy stopped me.

I looked up and found Brady sound asleep next to me, his arm wrapped around my stomach.

I smiled a little, but he was so hot!

I pushed him away softly, trying to get his arm off of me, but he woke up with a start.

He looked around, trying to see what was wrong.

"Sh, Brady, it's just me" I told him in a soothing tone.

"are you ok? What's wrong? Did I hurt you? Oh, God! I'm so sorry!" Brady exclaimed, jumping off the bed.

As soon as he got up though, I felt insanely cold.

"what? No, I'm fine, Brady" I said, yearning to feel his warmth again.

I reached over for him, and he instantly laid down next to me.

I wrapped my arms around him and he did the same with me.

"I'm so sorry! If I'd gone with you this wouldn't have happened. You wouldn't be hurt, you—"

"Brady there's no way you could've stopped it! Don't worry I'm fine" I interrupted him.

He nodded but he didn't seemed convinced.

* * *

><p>"Why didn't you tell the cops about the wolves?" Brady asked me a while later, as I put my head against his chest.<p>

I grimaced.

"you'll think it's stupid" I muttered.

"no, I won't" he replied.

"I… I felt safe with them, with the wolves… like they'd keep me safe from… from whatever that thing was" I replied truthfully.

He was quiet for a while, and then something clicked.

"I never told you about the wolves" I said.

He nodded, as if he'd been expecting me to point that out.

"Paul and Jared were nearby when it happened, they saw the wolves" he told me.

For some reason, I knew he was lying, but let it slide for this once.

"what was he? That man? I know you know, so you better not try to pretend you don't" I told him.

He sighed.

"I'll tell you, Sunday, but not right now"

I looked at him.

"Pinky promise?" I asked, holding out my pinky.

"pinky promise" he replied.

* * *

><p>Brady was leading me out of the hospital.<p>

We'd already seen Dylan and he was okay. We even promised to come over the next day to see how he was.

After last night, Brady didn't leave my side. He also kept trying to apologize for ditching me on our non-date, but I just kept on ignoring him, telling him it was in the past now, there were things far more important to worry about now, but I'm pretty sure he was just nodding to give me what I wanted.

He was acting all over protective; he even growled at the doctor when he came too close to me for his liking, and the poor man was just going to take my temperature!

Anyways, Sam managed to get him to calm down, but he still hovered too much.

"Brady, I'm ok, don't worry" I told him for the sixth time as we got in the car.

We were in Kim's mom's truck, so all six of us fit in perfectly.

Jared was driving and Kimmy was in the passenger's sea, Paul and Embry were in the seats in the middle, and Brady and I were in the back seats.

Brady still looked unconvinced, so I looked at Paul hopelessly.

He rolled his eyes, but nodded.

"Brady, leave her alone, you're creeping her out" Paul said simply.

I gasped and looked at Brady's horrified expression.

"Shut up, Paul! And Brady ignore him, you're not creeping me out!" I told him, grabbing his hand.

Brady looked down at our intertwined hands and smiled widely.

"You're welcome, pup" I heard Paul whisper.

I'm pretty sure I wasn't supposed to hear it, so I just chose to ignore it.

"So where are we going?" Paul asked Jared, who looked at him through the rearview mirror.

"Sam and Emily's" he replied.

"why?" Kim asked.

Jared stole a glance at me and Brady, but looked away quickly when he saw I was watching.

"why?" it was my turn to ask, sounding suspicious.

"uh…" was Jared's genius response.

"Cuz we feel like going there, Sunny. Don't question us." Paul said.

I snorted.

"I can question you whenever I feel like it!" I told him, sticking out my tongue at him.

It was his turn to snort now.

"you guys are such freaks, no wonder you're such good friends!" Embry muttered, making me smile wide.

"Pauly loooooves me!" I told Embry.

"Pauly doesn't like you" Paul said.

I scoffed.

"Please! Everybody likes me, im adorable" I informed him.

He rolled his eyes.

"suure, you keep telling yourself that Sunny."

"everyone out!" Jared exclaimed.

I looked out the window and noticed we were already at Sam and Emily's place.

I rushed to get out of the car first, and the only reason I did was to pull Jared's hair and kick Pauly on my way out of the car.

"hey!"

"Watch it, Tyler!"

I laughed, content I had gotten what I wanted.

I walked into the small, colorful house with everyone else behind me and found all the rest of Brady's friends and another guy I had never seen before were already inside, all sitting in the living room.

"hey, Sethery!" I said, hugging him.

He hugged me back.

"Hey, Sunny!"

"Sunday… you should sit down" Emily said, making room for me and Brady in one of the couches.

"thank, Em" I told her as I sat down.

When I looked up, I found everyone staring at either me or at Sam.

"what is it?" I asked, suddenly nervous.

"Sunday, there's something you need to know" Sam told me, sounding completely serious.

Oh, heck, this doesn't sound too good.

* * *

><p><em><strong>PLEASE REVIEW! (SERIOUSLY, PEOPLE, REVIEW!)<strong>_

_**Well I don't have much to say, so… yeah I hope y'all liked it!**_

_**The stories I read today were:**_

_**Mirrors by Cassy-Kay (THIS IS AN AWESOME STORY! READ IT!)**_

_**Acceptance by tayderBugg95**_

_**Enjoy!**_


	13. Wolves

_**Hey you guys! Well thanks to MickieEmbryVelvetJcob and Juniper33 for their awesome reviews! Thanks you guys! You guys, IM SICK! Haha I can't even talk right … Well I don't have much to say so here's chapter 13.**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_

_**Enjoy,**_

_**Sunday**_

* * *

><p>I looked around nervously.<p>

"what?" I asked again.

"Sam—" Brady started, looking like he was about to complain, but Sam glared at him.

"No, Brady. She has to know" Embry interrupted.

"but—" he started again, but Pauly hit him in the back of the head.

We were all sitting around the little table, forming a circle around it.

"what is it?" I asked warily.

Sam sighed.

"well… that man you saw in the road… he's… he's not human" Sam told me hesitantly.

I nodded, expecting that much.

"… and…" I said, knowing that wasn't all he had to say.

"and—" he stopped suddenly, looking around.

All the guys suddenly stood up and were… SNIFFING?

What the hell?

Next thing I know, someone burst in through the window in the living room, landing right in the middle of our little circle.  
>All the guys start growling and shaking violently.<p>

Jared pulled Kim behind him and Sam did the same with Emily.

Brady was reaching for me when someone pulled me back.

They were pressing me against something stone hard and so, so cold.

I looked up and saw the man from the road looking down at me, smiling coldly.

"nous voici à nouveau" he said. _**(here we are again)**_

"pourquoi moi?" I asked him. _** (why me?)**_

"Sunday. Sunday, don't move." Sam ordered me.

Brady was full out growling now.

"Je peux prendre soin de vous, tandis que le chiot ne peut pas. aussi, j'ai changé d'avis. Je ne vais pas te tuer, je vais vous garder. " he replied. _**(I can take care of you, while the puppy cant. Also, I changed my mind. Im not going to kill you, im going to keep you)**_

I shuddered.

"le chiot?" _**(the puppy?)**_

"ils sont des métamorphes, mon amour. elles se transforment en loups." He answered me simply. _**(they're shapeshifters, my love. They change into wolves.)**_

"métamorphes?" I squealed. (_**shapeshifters?)**_

"oui, des métamorphes. ne savez-vous pas?" _**(yes, shapeshifters. did you not know?)**_

I looked at Sam again, and I saw him trying to find a way to get me away from the man. I hope.

"alors vous êtes quoi?" I asked. _**(then what are you?)**_

"un vampire." He whispered in my ear. _**(a vampire)**_

"Sunday." Brady growled again "don't move"

I was hyperventilating by now.

"un vampire? oh mon Dieu, un vampire! Oh, mon Dieu! Brady, Brady, l'éloigner de moi!" I cried, doing the exact opposite of what they told me to do. I moved. I was struggling to move away from him. _**(a vampire? oh God, a vampire! oh, my God! Brady, Brady, get him away from me!)**_

When I called Brady's name, he looked up at me and took a step forward, but was pulled back by Sam and Paul when the vampire hissed at him and pulled me closer.

"vous dire que votre chiot de recul ou je te tue. leur dire à tous de prendre du recul." The man growled. _**(you tell your puppy to step back or i will kill you. tell all of them to step back.)**_

I whimpered.

"LEUR DIRE!" He screamed at me. _**(TELL THEM!)**_

I jumped, startled.

"H-h-he sa-said t-to step b-back" I stuttered.

Brady snarled at the man, but did as he was told.

They all did, but stayed forming a circle around us.

I saw Sam nod at the guys and next thing I know, they aren't guys anymore.

They turned into wolves.

The ones from the woods.

Shit!

"oh my God" I whispered, closing my eyes.

I felt the man pulling me back, but I didn't do anything. I kept my eyes closed.

All I heard was growling and hissing, but I still didn't open my eyes.

I felt as I was being pulled back, I felt as I was being pushed and shoved, and I felt as I was pushed down. I heard this God-awful ripping sound and someone screaming.

I squeezed my eyes tighter.

I jumped when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Sunday?" I heard a voice ask me hesitantly.

A voice without a name.

I didn't want to think about who the person used to be.

They were monsters.

All of them, even sweet Brady and funny Seth. Even overprotective Paul.

They were all monsters, killers.

Oh, God.

* * *

><p><strong>Jacob POV<strong>

I saw it, even when no one else did.

Her gaze grew cold and emotionless, whereas it'd been terrified and desperate just seconds ago.

She gazed at Brady when he called her name, but she stayed where she was, just staring, daring him to come closer.

Sunday—funny, sweet, innocent Sunday—was gone, replaced by this cold, emotionless, and nameless person.

2 hours.

That's how long time had passed since the attack.

Since Sunday locked herself in her room.

We heard her lie down in her bed, where she stayed until a few seconds ago, when we heard her start moving around in her room.

Was she…

Was she PACKING?

We were all outside her room staring at her door curiously, the guys wondering what she was doing.

I noticed when Brady came to the same conclusion I had, because he paled and fell to his knees.

* * *

><p><em><strong>PLEASE REVIEW!<strong>_

_**Ok I know this is a short chapter and that it took me FOREVER to write it, but I had writer's block… don't worry, I'll figure it out…**_

_**Anyways, if any of y'all have an idea, please tell me! Lol I need all the help I can get! Anyways, IDEAS ARE WELCOME!**_

_**Please review, and the stories I read this week were:**_

_**Call Of Love by LaPushWolf**_

_**Marigold by Missbooradley (THIS ONE'S COOL, Y'ALL SHOULD CHECK IT OUT!)**_

_**Enjoy.**_


	14. Family First

_**Heyy y'all! First of all I wanna thank Juniper33, xhouseofnightgrlx, Hikari-Angel143, Missbooradley for their awesome reviews! And Aerblack for adding my story to her fave stories! Also, I just finished watching this AMAZING movie! It's kinda tragic… heck, its FREAKIN TRAGIC! I cried a lot… but its super good, I recommend it. It's called Sarah's Key hope y'all like it. And that's all I have to say… here's ch14.**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_

_**Enjoy,**_

_**Sunday**_

* * *

><p>I grabbed my bags and started walking downstairs.<p>

I gotta admit, I was sort of expecting one of them to pop out of nowhere and attack me, but thank God they didn't.

I found them all downstairs in the living room, waiting for me. But I wasn't about to go anywhere near them, so I just kept on walking.

I was almost at the door when they caught up that I wasn't planning on talking to them.

"Sunday" one of them said, stepping in front of me, causing me to stop and blocking my exit at the same time.

I stiffened all over and looked around, trying to find another way out.

"Sunny" the wolf repeated, trying to get my attention.

But I couldn't look at him, afraid the others would sneak up on me.

"BabyGirl?" a different voice asked, hesitant.

I couldn't help myself. I had to look.

And I did.

For a second, I didn't see the monster he was, but he friend he used to be instead.

_No_, I told myself.

I shook my head, trying to clear it.

I couldn't afford to think that way.

"Move" I ordered it.

It turned to look at the biggest in the group.

_The alpha_, I realized, feeling stupid for not noticing it before, especially since they made it so obvious.

It nodded, and the one in front of me stepped to the right, leaving the way out wide open.

I took a step forward but stopped when I felt a warm hand on my shoulder.

"Sunday. Please don't go" one of them begged me.

I regarded it coldly.

It looked devastated, and when it saw I was leaving no matter what, it looked on the verge of tears.

"At least tell me where you're going" it requested.

Oh, hell no!

I rolled my eyes and pushed its hand away before walking out the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Kyle POV<strong>

"Ok, pick up the groceries for Mrs. Kane, do the laundry… pay the water bill…" I told myself, trying to remember all the things I had to do today.

I didn't use to do all of that stuff, since Sunday and Mara did it, but then they left, so I was left to take care of the littles. I gotta admit they were cute little things. But even they left, after a while. At least they left together, unlike some kids (who were actually siblings) that are usually separated. This made me feel a bit better about letting them go.

I actually didn't want them to leave. I mean, I would never show it, but I actually cared about them little buggers.

I cared about all of them.

Lisa, Monica, Bryce, Tommy, Jason&Mason (twins), Brian, Pamela, Edison, Edmond, Peter, Lucy, Susan, Anthony, Patrick, Sean, Shane, Destiny, Oscar, Skandar, Ben, Oliver, Sarah, Samantha, Caitlin, Laura, Lorena, Lucas, Reid, Riley, Tyler, Austin, Mara, Mark, Anthony, and Sunday.

And that's not even all of the kids I've been with in foster houses.

Right now there were five new kids here with Mrs. Kane: Rick (6), Caylee (7), Andrew (12), Charlie (10), and Zach (15). I was still the oldest one here though.

It was so quiet in here, since all the kids were still asleep.

I walked downstairs and checked the computer to see if I had any e-mails from Sunday.

I'll be honest, the kid I liked the most (loved, even— as a sister) was Sunday. I don't know why, I just did.

Anyways, I did have an e-mail from her.

I clicked it open:

**From:** SunniGirl

**Subject:** HELP!

**Message:** oh, God Kyle! I'm coming home! I know Mrs. Kane will call Linda and tell her where I am, so you can't tell her or ANYONE I'm there with you. My flight lands at 5pm on Tuesday. Please come get me. Please, Kyle, I need your help! I don't know what to do, I'm scared.

Sunday

I reread the e-mail like 6 times.

Sunday? Scared?

I felt myself starting to get angry. What had those assholes done to my Sunny?

I looked at the clock.

4.22

I ran to the car and headed to the airport, forgetting all that other stuff I had to do.

Family first, right?

* * *

><p><em><strong>PLEASE REVIEW!<strong>_

_**Sorry it's such a short chapter, but I had to study for like 2 exams today, so yaah. Anyways, please review, and this week I read:**_

_**Be Imperfect For Me by Sunnygirl40**_

_**Blackest Night by CayleeRae**_

_**Enjoy!**_


	15. Hidden

_**Hey y'all! Something just happened today at school that shocked me to no end. It made me realize that there are still some people who care in this world. A friend of mine, his dad just lost his job, and my friend's eye glasses leg broke, and he couldn't pay for someone to fix them. My teacher saw his glasses and asked him why he hadn't fixed them yet, since he'd been wearing them like that for more than a week. My friend, looking completely ashamed and embarrassed told him that he couldn't afford it, so my teacher was like "let's go, I'm going to take you to fix them". And he did. He paid for someone to fix his glasses and wouldn't let my friend pay him back. People like this inspire me so much and situations like this make me feel so thankful for everything I have and also for everyone in my life. I know there's more people like that here in the world, but I just wish there were more. I hope that if anyone ever needs any help, that they have someone they can ask for help, knowing they will get it.**_

_**Haha I got so mushy…**_

_**Well that's all I have to say, so here's ch15.**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_

_**Enjoy,**_

_**Sunday**_

* * *

><p><strong>Sunday POV<strong>

I was looking around, trying to see if I could find Kyle in this sea of people.

He had to be here.

He HAD to.

5.30 and he was still not here.

I had given up now. He was not gonna show. He really didn't care.

I shouldered my bag and tried to stop the tears that I felt coming.

I took two steps towards the door and that's when I saw him.

Looking completely lost and out of place here in the airport, was Kyle.

I gasped, then ran towards him at full speed, screaming with glee the whole time.

"KYLE! KYLE, YOU'RE HERE!" I keep sobbing over and over and over again once I reached him.

He smiled that crazy smile of his that I loved before pulling me into a hug.

I continued to sob into his chest.

"It's alright now, SunniGirl. You're home now. Nothing can hurt you now" he kept repeating, soothing me.

Getting to the place I used to call home was easy, but getting inside was a whole different thing.

Kyle had to go inside, make sure all the kids were either in the rooms or in the living room, and most important, that Mrs. Kane was not in the house.

Then he walked to his room and locked the door.

Then he walked over to his window and opened it. I threw him my bag and he caught it.

I then had to climb the tree that's conveniently located right outside his room and jumped inside (his room was in the second floor).

Once inside, he hid my bag under his bed (there's so much stuff in there- more than half of the stuff is rotting or dead) and then went to hug me again.

The tricky part, though, was feeding me.

The bathroom wasn't a problem, since Kyle's room had its own bathroom, but he had to go downstairs and get me food without anyone noticing, or we would both be in heaps of trouble.

More than once Kyle asked me what had happened, if anyone had hurt me, but I refused to tell him. I felt bad not only because he was doing all of this for me, taking so many risks and I couldn't tell him what he wanted to know, but because I felt as if he SHOULD know. I didn't tell him, not because I was afraid he wouldn't believe me, because I knew he would, but because I felt like I owed it to the wolves not to say anything. I mean, I seriously doubted they would appreciate me telling everyone that they could change into oversized puppies on will. I wasn't afraid they would hurt me, I just felt as if I were part of that secret as well, that if I told someone, I would suffer right along with them.

It was a weird feeling.

* * *

><p><strong>Paul POV<strong>

Sunday had been gone for over two weeks.

We looked everywhere for her, but we couldn't find her.

We called that agent that brought her over that first day… Caitlin's her name. We told her she had ran away.

Caitlin made some calls and tried to find out if anyone had any idea of where she was. Some of the guys (Collin and Seth) had made posters **(A/N: pic of the posters on profile! my friend Caylee lemme upload it on her Google account cuz I needed a link, so yeaah, THANKS CAYLEE!)** and had putted them all over Seattle, Port Angeles, Forks, and La Push. Her picture was everywhere.

Sam pretended that all he was worried about was Sunni telling someone the secret, but I could see right through his façade. He was worried about her. He missed her. We all did.

Brady had been staying over at Sam's place, since his mother didn't know he was a shape shifter and had imprinted on Sunday, she thought he was reveling or something.

At night, we could all hear him crying, but no one thought less of him because of it.

I'll admit it, I missed Sunday. She had grown on me. We had actually become super close in her stay here. I knew she was gonna come back when she was ready, which was why I wasn't looking for her every second of my life. I knew she was coming back, I just didn't know when.

We didn't hate her, though. We knew that the truth had shocked her, and terrified her, so we didn't judge her.

I walked to the room where Brady was staying and found him lying face down in bed, crying silently.

"Brady" I called him.

He didn't show any signs of hearing me, but I knew I had.

We were all worried about him, since we didn't know what the effect of being separated from your imprint for so long was. He barely ate anymore and he didn't sleep. Well the nights he did, he always woke up screaming bloody murder. He always dreamt that Sunni was dying and that he couldn't save her. That he couldn't do anything but watch her die.

"Brady, you need to get up" I told him.

Everyone had come talk to him, trying to get him out of the room, but nothing worked. He wouldn't even listen to Collin.

The last option was to get Sam in here and ask him to order him to get out of bed, but no one, not even Sam, wanted to do that. But if I failed to do it, Sam was next.

"Brady, please. Sunni WILL come back, and when she does, she's going to kill you for acting like this. You need to eat"

He still didn't move.

If I couldn't hear him breathing, I might've thought he was dead.

"Brady, get your ass out of bed right now!" I ordered him, knowing it wouldn't work.

He suddenly sat up, facing me.

His eyes were red and puffy from crying so much.

"Why?" he asked me, his voice hoarse from not talking in so long.

"Why what?" I asked, trying not to show my surprise from the fact that he had actually reacted.

"Why does it matter anymore? She's not coming back! She hates me! She's scared of me!" he asked me, sounding completely broken.

"Because, look at it from her point of view! She didn't believe in this stuff. At least we had heard the legends before, she never had! And all of the sudden, a vampire's trying to suck her dry! Believe me, I'm pretty sure you'd be pretty freaked out too!"

"But she didn't need to leave!" he argued.

"She was terrified! She wasn't about to stay here with giant wolves! Heck, I sure as hell wouldn't!"

He seemed to think it over.

"I just… I miss her. A lot" he whispered.

I put my hand on his shoulder, trying to comfort him.

"I know. We all do"

"She must hate me now"

"She doesn't" I told him, sounding sure.

"How do you know?"

"Because she loves you" I said simply.

"She does?" he seemed perked up by the new information. "How do you know?"

"Please, it was pretty obvious. Did you see the way she looked at you? Total giveaway"

He smiled shyly at me.

"Really?" he asked me, sounding hopeful.

I smirked.

"Yeah. Now come on, let's get you some food" I told him, not giving him time to say no before I dragged him downstairs.

* * *

><p><em><strong>PLEASE REVIEW!<strong>_

_**Hey y'all! Please review and yaah that's it. Oh, and im working on a new story! I'll let ya know as soon as I post the first chapter!**_

_**This week I read:**_

_**Blackest Night by CayleeRae**_

_**Mirrors by Cassy-Kay**_

_**Enjoy!**_


	16. I Did What!

_**Hey y'all so apparently I'm in a community, its called Our Crazy Cute Wolf Pack Imprints… just found out today… soo yahh! Thanks to JessiD.x for the review! Haha I LOVE REVIEWS! So anyways, oh yeaah! My teacher actually bought my friend NEW glasses! And they were $85 and he paid for them! I was like, woah! Gotta love my teacher… anyways, here's ch16!**_

_**Ps. I wont be here for like a week, ima be visiting family so I wont be able to update which is why I made this chapter extra-long. Also, I promise that as soon as I come back, I'll try to update a new chapter…**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_

_**Enjoy,**_

_**Sunday**_

* * *

><p><strong>Sunday POV<strong>

I'd been here for three weeks.

After a couple of days, though, one of the kids here found me. Haha it was quite funny, in some twisted way I guess.

Kyle and I had fallen asleep watching a movie, and I guess the big idiot forgot to lock the door cuz when I woke up the next morning, there was kid that looked to be around 15 standing in Kyle's doorway, gaping at us.

As soon as he saw that I was awake, he took off running, so I jumped off the bed and chased him.

I caught him when he was about to lock himself in one of the rooms. In my old room.

I walked into the room and locked it behind me.

The boy was looking at me as if I were a freak.

"Are you Kyle's girlfriend?" he asked me, his eyebrow raised.

I almost choked.

"WHAT? EWW NO!" I half screamed.

"uh, then why were you asleep with him… in his bed… together…?" he asked me as if I were stupid.

"cuz we fell asleep" I said in my duh tone.

"then who are you?" he asked me.

"I'm his sister. Who are you?"

"Zach. And I didn't know Kyle had a sister."

"well, he does. I used to live here, actually. In this room" I told him, looking around.

He'd certainly done some changes to the place.

My walls had been light green and my bed had been by the window. Now the room was light gray and the bed was as far away from the window as it could be. Everything was in the floor, clothes, some food, shoes, magazines, books…

Gosh, this room was a mess.

"wait, you're Sunday?" the boy asked me, sounding surprised.

"yeah. Please sure to meet you" I said, shaking his hand.

"likewise." He said, smiling. "Kyle talks about you all the time, you know?"

I smiled.

"I know"

* * *

><p>Kyle walked into the room a few hours later, looking a bit scared. He looked relived when he saw me sitting in bed, talking with Zach, though.<p>

Kyle told Zach why I was here (well, part of the story anyways, since even Kyle didn't know the whole story) and asked him not to tell Mrs. Kane I was here.

After a few minutes of thinking about it, Zach agreed not to tell anyone and to help Kyle hide me.

I actually liked the kid a lot. He was funny and quite charming.

I could tell he was gonna break some hearts when he grew older. **(A/N: there's a pic of Zach in my profile)**

And even though he looked nothing like Brady, he reminded me of him.

Maybe it was because he was super sweet and funny and charming, or maybe it was for another reason. I honestly don't know, but he reminded me of him so much.

So much that at night, once Kyle was asleep, I would cry silently, wishing I was back in La Push, but at the same time, knowing I was where I was supposed to be.

Well, maybe not.

It was rather weird.

I felt as if I had to be in La Push, but with the people I was with right now.

I would find a way to take them there with me.

Back home.

Back to La Push.

* * *

><p><strong>Kyle POV<strong>

She thought I couldn't hear her when she cried at night, but she was wrong.

I knew she missed them, but I also knew that they'd done something to her, scared her.

I knew she wanted to go back, and I knew she would eventually, but I couldn't let myself think about it.

I would miss her like crazy.

* * *

><p>Sunday had been sneaking out (and by sneaking out I meant taking Zach out of the house in the middle of the night without letting Mrs. Kane know… so I guess Zach was the one sneaking out, not DayDay, since she wasn't even supposed to be here in the first place… Aaanywaaay) and taking Zach with her. He told me when they came back that they usually went to the movies and to some parties sometimes, but he told me not to worry, Sunday wouldn't let him anywhere near alcohol or drunk people. Oh yeah, that was oh so reassuring (SARCASM!).<p>

I was on Facebook when I saw something that caught my eye.

It was a picture of Sunday.

It was a missing poster.

Of Sunday.

Missing.

Oh, God.

I was gonna be SOOO DEAD if they caught us.

* * *

><p>It was 2 in the morning when they came back.<p>

I was sitting in Zach's bed when they walked inside, laughing at something someone had done.

They both froze when they saw my expression.

"Kyle? What is it, bro?" Zach asked me.

We'd both grown closer ever since he caught Sunday in my room.

"Sunday" I said through clenched teeth.

"Yeah?" she asked me, sounding nervous.

I pointed to the screen of my laptop, which was lying in the bed next to me.

Both Sunday and Zach looked at the screen curiously, and I saw Sunday flinch when she saw her picture.

"They're looking for you, Sunday"

_Way to state the obvious, Zach_, I thought sarcastically.

Yeah, hanging out with Sunday will do that to you.

"I bet they will call Mrs. Kane if they haven't already, Sunday. They will come looking for you soon, and if they find out that I'm hiding you, I can get in a lot of trouble, Sunday" I said.

She looked at me, and I could see anger in her eyes.

"I thought you already knew that when you agreed to hide me here" she told me, narrowing her eyes.

"I didn't know they were gonna look for you" I snapped at her.

"So that's it, then? You rather not get in trouble than help me out? Gosh, you're such a dick, Kyle!"

I clenched my fists.

"Don't be calling me names when I'm trying to help you!"

"You're not trying to help me, you're trying to send me away so you won't get in trouble!" she screeched at me.

God, why were girls so complicated and dramatic?

"Yes, Sunday. Whatever you say"

"Guys, come on. Don't fight" Zach said.

He'd been so quiet I'd almost forgotten he was there.

"Stay out of it, Zach" I told him.

"You know what? Fine, Kyle" she said.

She walked around the room, looking for something.

When I saw exactly what she was looking for, I paled.

"Sunday, don't you dare." I told her as she started throwing stuff into her bag.

She was putting in there all of her belongings she'd brought from La Push.

She was leaving.

* * *

><p><strong>Zach POV<strong>

I'd grown to love Sunday.

She was rather hot, too, but I would never think of her that way. She was more like a sister to me for some reason.

Also another thing I loved about the fact that I'd found her in Kyle's room that morning, was that ever since Kyle told me about her staying here, he actually acted as if I existed.

Before she got here, he never talked to any of us kids staying here unless he had to.

But now, he told me everything. He acted as if he cared about me.

I knew he did.

I was his brother now, as Sunday was his sister.

I guess it made me and Sunday some kind of siblings.

Ace!

* * *

><p>Sunday left 2 hours ago. <strong>(AN: have you noticed that I always put 2? 2 hours, 2 weeks, 2 days, 2 months… its weird… aaanywaaay)**

We don't know where she went, we couldn't stop her from leaving.

Kyle was pacing around the room, he was fuming.

He was so mad with Sunday for leaving and so mad at himself for letting her leave… and I'm pretty sure he was also mad at me just because.

"Don't worry, Kyle. I'm sure she'll be back soon" I told him, trying to get him to calm down.

"Yeah, you're right. She'll come back soon"

Only she didn't.

* * *

><p><strong>Sunday POV<strong>

God! He was so annoying!

Why couldn't Kyle just shut the hell up for once?

I walked to Chris's house (Zach and I had been here a couple of hours ago before I took him home) and it looked like the party was still going.

I walked inside and walked directly to the kitchen.

I needed a drink.

Ok, I'd never had a drink before, but there's a first time for everything, right?

* * *

><p>Woo! 12 drinks… whoa. My mind was all fuzzy, my thoughts all jumbled up.<p>

I think I went insane. Everywhere I looked I saw Brady.

Brady, Brady, Brady.

In the corner, by the stairs, in the couch, in the kitchen, by the door.

I was stumbling around the house, trying to get away from him.

I wasn't looking where I was going, I was just… well, going.

I suddenly bumped into someone.

"Whoa, sorry" the guy said, reaching out to steady me.

Even HE looked like Brady.

I lost it.

I flung myself at him.

Next thing I know, he's kissing me.

Or maybe I'm kissing him.

Who knows?

I wanted to forget about Brady, even if it was only for a while.

I don't know how, but we end up in one of the bedrooms.

He was on top of me, squishing me with his weight.

His lips were on my neck, his hands roaming all over my body.

_I don't want his hands on me_, I suddenly realize. _I want Brady's, not this guy's whose name I don't even know._

I want Brady.

But that's the reason why I'm doing this, isn't it?

To forget about him.

So I grab the guy's face and kiss him.

His hands find their way under my shirt and next think I know, my shirt is now lying somewhere in the floor, and my pants soon follow.

* * *

><p><strong>*2 DAYS LATER*<strong>

**Kyle POV**

"KYLE! OH, MY GOD, KYLE!"

I heard someone screaming as soon as I answered the phone.

I looked over at the clock and it read 4.26.

In the morning? Oh, God.

"Whose this?" I asked.

"KYLE! OH, KYLE, IT'S ME! KYLE, PLEASE HELP ME!"

"Sunday?" I asked, suddenly wide awake. "what happened, DayDay? Where are you? Are you ok?"

"Kyle, I did something really stupid. Kyle please help me"

I didn't like the sound of that.

"Sunday. What did you do?"

She didn't answer.

* * *

><p><strong>*2 DAYS BEFORE*<strong>

**Sunday POV**

I punched him.

As soon as he tried to take off my bra, I punched him in the face as hard as I could.

WHAT THE FUCK WAS WRONG WITH ME?

Damn it, if I missed Brady, then I should fucking call him, not go fuck some random guy!

I scampered off the bed and grabbed my clothes, throwing them on as fast as I could manage.

I was out of the house faster than you could say 'what the heck'… well not really, but you know what I mean.

I needed to call Kyle. I needed him to pick me up, to take me home.

I ran down the street, ignoring all the stares I got.

I ran until I reached the nearest payphone.

Then I dialed the number that I knew by heart.

It rang 4 times before someone answered.

"hello? " I heard him ask.

He sounded awful.

"Brady?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>PLEASE REVIEW!<strong>_

_**Hehe I scared you for a moment there, huh? Haha yeaah… anyways. Please review and I hope y'all liked it! THE FIRST CHAPTER OF MY NEW STORY IS UP! the story is called I Love You, Loser. well the first chapter is a bit tatara cuz i wanted to upload it before i left so yaah bt i promise that the following chapters will be better. anyways, please check it out, i promise you wont be disappointed.**_

_**woo! longest chapter ever! woohoo! you're welcome :)**_

_**This week I read:**_

_**Marigold by Missbooradley**_

_**Mirrors by Cassy-Kay (yes, I read it again. I love it)**_


	17. Now What?

_**Heeeyyyy! Haha I hope y'all liked last chapter… so that's all I've gotta say. Here's chapter 17 (OMG I NEVER THOUGHT I'D GET THIS FAR WITH THE STORY!) oh and the first chapter of my new story, I Love You, Loser, is already up! Haha please check it out!**_

_**Enjoy,**_

_**Sunday**_

***2 DAYS BEFORE***

**Sunday POV**

* * *

><p>"Brady?"<p>

"Sunday?" he whispered. "Is that you?"

I sighed in delight.

Oh how I'd missed the sound of his voice.

"Yeah" I sobbed into the phone.

"Oh, God. Are you ok? Where are you?" he was still whispering.

"In Amman. I need you, Brady. Please. I know you don't owe me anything, but please come get me. Please" I sobbed.

I heard him take a deep breathe.

"On my way"

* * *

><p><strong>*2 DAYS LATER*<strong>

**Kyle POV**

"Sunday. What did you do?"

She didn't answer.

A couple of minutes passed by before she talked again.

"I told Brady where I was. He's coming for me" she told me, but she didn't sound as if she regretted it.

"AND HOW THE HELL IS THAT BAD? YOU FUCKIN SCARED THE HELL OUT OF ME, SUNDAY! Shit!" I exclaimed.

Here I thought she was gonna say she was knocked up or on her way to Timbuktu!

"Don't you get it? I'm going back!"

Oooh…

"Ooooh…"

"Ooooh indeed" she said.

"I'm coming with you." I told her.

There was silence on the other end of the phone.

"Really?"

"Really. Where are you and when is Brady getting here?"

"I'm at the airport waiting for him right now."

I sighed.

"Zach and I'll be right there"

* * *

><p><strong>Brady POV<strong>

I was so dead.

After I hung up with my Sunday, I ran to my mom's room, where she was sleeping, and grabbed her credit card out of her bag.

I rushed outside.

I couldn't take the car because mom would hear it, or Collin would, if he was even home (he was my neighbor), so I ran to the airport.

I didn't even know how much the ticket would be, I didn't know how long it would take to get there.

The two things I DID know were:

I would see Sunday again, and

Mom was gonna kill me when she found out what I'd done.

* * *

><p>27 hours and 15 minutes later I was getting off the plane.<p>

I hadn't brought my phone, which I now realized was a HUGE mistake, since not only would mom be pissed off, but also, no one had any way of communicating with me (since I doubted Sam would appreciate it if I phased in front of all these people in the middle of an airport). I guess I could call them once I found my Sunday.

The airport was packed, though, so I wasn't sure exactly HOW I would find her.

I was looking around and calling out her name. Not like screaming or nothing, just saying it, hoping she would hear me.

I sniffed the air, trying to see if I could smell her, but the only thing I smelled was some expensive perfume the lady next to me was wearing.

What if she hadn't come?

What if she'd changed her mind?

No, I wouldn't be able to live one more day without her.

I HAD to find her, I wasn't leaving until I found her.

Oh, there she is. I found her.

She was wearing some sweatpants that looked 2 sizes too big for her petite frame and a shirt that looked WAY too big for her.

She was standing between these two guys, I recognized one of them as Kyle, since I'd talked to him through the camera before, but I had no idea who the other guy was.

My Sunday looked beautiful though.

"SUNDAY!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, not caring who heard me.

Her head snapped in my direction, and next thing I know, she's running full speed towards me, not stopping. Not even when she reached me. Instead, she jumped and hugged me, wrapping her legs around my waist and securing her arms around my neck.

I crushed her to me, wrapping my arms around her.

She buried her face in the crook of my neck, and I felt her hot tears falling.

I just hugged her tighter.

* * *

><p><strong>*30 MINUTES EARLIER*<strong>

**Zach POV**

Kyle told me a while ago that we were gonna go pick up Sunday and her 'friend' at the airport.

The way he said friend made me think that he was more than that.

So now we were standing with Sunday in the airport, surrounded by all these tourists.

Nasty.

I hate tourists.

Anyways, Sunday is just standing there looking around, a worried look on her face.

"What if he changed his mind? What if he's not coming?" she kept asking, and I could tell Kyle was about to explode.

"He will, Sunday. He will" I hurried to assure her.

She had told me about Brady. She told me just how 'amazing' and 'sweet' and blahblahblah he was. I mean don't get me wrong, I've got nothing against the guy, but it was weird hearing her talk about a guy like that, since ever since I met her, she never, not once, looked at a guy twice.

I'm guessing she really is in love with this Brady guy.

Anyways, Sunday was still looking around when all of the sudden I hear it.

"SUNDAY!" woah that guy was loud.

Sunday looked in the guy's direction, and next thing I know, she's running full speed towards the guy and she jumps on his, wrapping her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. He's crushing her to him and I swear he looks like he's about to cry. He buried his face in her hair, and I could see he was smiling.

I wasn't the only one looking at them, almost everyone in the airport was looking at them as if they were just the cutest thing in the world. I guess if you're into that kinda stuff, they were.

"I'm guessing that's Brady"

* * *

><p><strong>Sam POV<strong>

I woke up to Mrs. Devlin, Brady's mother, calling on the phone at 5 in the morning.

"Mrs. Devlin?" I asked, my voice hoarse.

"Samuel? Oh, thank God you're there. I can't find Brady! He's gone, and my credit card's missing!" she exclaimed, sounding wide awake.

"Brady's gone?" I asked, trying to process this new information.

I'm guessing he went to look for Sunday, but what was that about a credit card?

"What about the credit card, Mrs. Devlin?"

"My credit card's missing, and I just received a call saying that someone used to buy a plane ticket!" she said, sounding hysterical.

Shit.

"What place?" I asked.

"What?"

"Where were they going? The person who bought the ticket?"

"Amman, Jordan"

Double shit.

* * *

><p><strong>Kyle POV<strong>

How did I end up like this?

A few days ago I was only hiding ONE runaway.

Now I had two.

After their 'cute' reunion in the airport, I hustled everyone into the car and drove home, wanting this eventful day to end.

I managed to sneak both Brady and Sunday inside, and Zach and I went to get them both some food.

Once upstairs, I locked the door to my room, where the four of us where.

I sighed.

Sunday was sitting in Brady's lap and he had his arms around her, his head resting on her shoulder.

Yeah, real touching (SARCASM!).

"What are we gonna do? Brady can't stay here" I flat-out told them.

Brady tightened his hold on my sister, but I pretended not to notice.

"We'll go back" Sunday said, surprising the heck out of me.

I sighed again.

I didn't want her to leave.

"Your birthday's tomorrow, Kyle" Zach told me.

Okay, talk about random.

Sunday seemed to brighten up at this information.

She was grinning at me.

"Ok, what's with the creepy smile, DayDay?" I asked her, which caused her to giggle.

"You're gonna adopt Zach" she said simply.

"Excuse, I'm gonna what?" did I hear her right?

"You're gonna adopt Zach" she repeated.

The worst part? I really wanted to.

I looked at her skeptically.

"And then what?" I asked her. She seemed to have everything planned out.

"The two of you are coming back with me and my Brady" she said.

Woah, did she just say 'My Brady?'

Instead of looking creeped out, Brady was beaming at Sunday.

"We are?" Zach asked, sounding excited.

"They are?" Brady asked, sounding curious.

"Yeah… I just… I have this feeling that they need to come with us" she replied.

Brady nodded.

I was starting to think that the guy would do anything Sunday asked him to, even if she asked him to jump off a cliff.

"Brady should probably tell someone he's here though" Zach observed, and Brady flinched.

I handed him my phone and he muttered a "thank you".

I was motioning for Zach and Sunday to give the guy some privacy, but they both told me to shut up and looked at Brady intently.

Brady dialed and put it on speaker mode.

It rang 5 times before someone picked up.

"Hello?" I heard a man ask.

"Sam?" Brady asked.

There was silence on the other end.

"Brady? Where the hell are you? Do you have any idea how worried we've been?" I heard a woman ask, and I'm guessing she took the phone from this Sam guy.

Brady grimaced.

"Sorry, Em. I just… Sunday called me. I had to come get her" Brady answered, and smiled a little when he said Sunday's name.

"Sunday? She's there? Is she ok? Where are you? When are you coming back?" Em asked.

"Yeah, Sunday's here, she's ok, and we're in Amman. I'm not sure when we're coming back, though." Brady said.

Sunday smiled when she heard the woman's voice.

"Hey, Em" she said, sounding shy.

"SUNDAY? Oh, God! I was so worried, honey!" Em said.

"Yeah… about that… I'm really sorry, I just—"

"I know" Em interrupted.

"When are you coming back?" the same guy as before asked. Sam.

Brady looked at Sunday, who looked at Zach, who looked at me.

I rolled my eyes.

I grabbed the phone from Brady's hand.

"We'll be there tomorrow" I said, before hanging up.

"Did he just hang up on Sam?" Sunday whispered to Brady, who nodded, smiling slightly.

So, I'm guessing hanging up on this guy wasn't a good idea.

"I'm tired, night" I said, lying down in bed horizontally, kicking everyone off, causing them to protest.

"Hey!"

"Watch it!"

"Dude!"

I smiled a little.

Until I felt someone jump back on the bed.

I looked up and found Zach on the other side of the bed, and Brady and Sunday looking very comfy on the couch.

I groaned.

"You two better keep your hands and every other body part to yourselves" I told them, ignoring Zach, before plumping my head back on my pillow.

It wasn't long before I was asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Sunday POV<strong>

Zach was snoring lightly and Kyle was sound asleep.

I knew Brady was still awake, though, cuz he'd been playing with my hair for the past half hour.

"Brady?" I asked.

"yeah?"

We were both whispering, not wanting to wake up Zach or Kyle. Specially Kyle.

"i missed you, Sunday. Why did you leave?" he asked me.

I couldnt look at him in the eye.

"Sunday?"

"i... I was scared. I mean... Not of you or the guys, but of the situation. I mean, the reason i found out that all that stuff was real was because a freakin vampire almsot killed me!"

He lookee at me.

"i know. I dont mean for you to find out like that. I wanted to tell you about im-"

He stopped talking.

I sighed.

"now what, brady?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>PLEASE REVIEW!<strong>_

_**Okok, seriously please review y'all!**_

_**Anyways im here with my cousins so yay i hadnt seen them in so long:D**_

_**The stories I read right now were:**_

_**What i wouldn't do for you Jake Black love by Wolfgirl2696**_

_**Piece my heart back together Seth Clearwater II by Wolfgirl2696**_


	18. The Other Two

**_thanks to _**_**imadinorawr for the review! also, i got 141 hits for ch17 and only 1 review! omg u guys r sooo mean! sigh aaanyways...**_

_**here's ch18...**_

_**REVIEW!**_

_**enjoy,**_

_**sunday**_

* * *

><p><strong>Jacob POV<strong>

i felt as if everyone was staring.

thats probably because they were.

there were six of us waiting for Brady and Sunday to come home: Jared, Embry, Collin, Paul, Seth, and I.

we were the only ones that Sam allowed to come with him, the rest (specially the older wolves) had been ordered to stay home to watch Ace and Ben, who were the new pups.

i remember when Ace phased for the first time. Brady, Seth, and Jared had been patrolling. Brady had been so excited about his date with Sunday. after waiting for soo long and having everyone in the pack telling her to go with Brady, she finally agreed.

Brady had been worrying about what he was gonna wear, and about his hair, and shoes, and EVERYTHING ever since she said yes. all of us non-imprinted wolves gave him hell for it, even Collin, but he was his best friend, so he was kinda obligated to give him a hard time. the imprinted wolves, however, were all giving him advice and i dunno what. Sam had allowed Brady and I to exchange patrols since his date was at the same time as the time when he had to patrol, so I volunteered to take his turn if he took mine. Poor kid was a nervous wreck.

anyways, Brady, Seth, and Jared had been patrolling when Seth caught the smell of a leech. we'd been finding a lot of vamps traveling on their own, so we the ones that were on patrol at the time it was found, killed it, they didnt have to call for the rest of the pack. anyways, they chased it and by the time they caught it, Brady was already late for his date, the leech had been really fast. just as Brady was about to phase back, a new voice appeared in his head.

Ace had been hysterical. he'd gotten in a fight with one of his best friends, Ben, and next thing he knew, he was shaking like a leaf. he didnt know why, but he took off running into the woods, and seconds later, he phased for the first time.

Ace had known Brady, but not Jared or Seth, so neither of the latter could calm him down, it wasnt until Brady talked to him, that Ace was finally able to phase back.

By the time they were done, Brady was 2 hours late for his date.

he was crushed.

seriously, im surprised the guy didnt break down crying.

and then, to make it all worse, just as he was gonna phase back to try to find Sunday, Paul caught the scent of another leech, and Brady was the closets so he had to go check what was up.

what he saw nearly gave him a heart attack.

Sunday and Dylan were face-to-face with a leech.

let's just say, it wasnt the best day for any of us.

* * *

><p>Anyways, here we were waiting in the airport for Sunday and Brady, and after two hours and a half of waiting, we finally saw them coming through the gate.<p>

Sunday looked shy and a bit embarrassed when she saw us, but Brady just looked downright relieved.

they started walking towards us and right before they reached us, Sunday turned to talk to some guys that were behind them. one looked to be around fifteen and the other around eighteen.

Brady reached us and smiled shyly.

"hey guys..." he said, looking down,, clearly expecting scolding.

"uh... Brady, who are they?" i asked him, pointing to the two other guys.

"Oh, that's Zach and Kyle..." he said.

"and they're here because...?" Paul asked, looking at him intently.

Paul had taken Brady under his wing ever since Brady imprinted on a person that Paul considered one of his best friends.

"they're here because they're gonna stay with us" Sunday said, raising her head high.

uh... what?

we came here to pick up two people, and we ended up leaving with four.

Man, Sam is gonna be pissed!

* * *

><p><em><strong>did y'all like it? REVIEW PLEASE!<strong>_

_**this week i read:**_

_**2 is better**_

_**live dangerously**_


	19. Finally Home

**_THANKS TO _**_**Kelsey**__**Hill and ****Wolfgirl2696 **_**_for the review and also a huge thanks to_ ****_Messenger Of Evil FOR THE REVIEWS ON MY STORIES! also, yesterday was my bday, which was why i didnt update the story.. haha HAPPY BELATED BDAYY TO ME! Haha solaa! ekis, sooo yahh here's chapter 19... enjoyyy!_**

* * *

><p><strong>Sunday POV<strong>

the ride home was rather awkward.

at least at first it was.

the guys had brought 2 cars, and Jared, Embry, Paul, Seth and Jake were in Paul's car., while Collin, Brady, Kyle, Zach, and I were all in Jake's car.

after the guy's initial shock of seeing not only Brady and I at the airport, but also Zach and Kyle, they introduced themselves and they greeted Brady as if they hadn't seen him in ages. what surprised me the most though, was the fact they all welcomed me with opened arms. Paul had hugged me and spun me around, before dumping me in the ground and scolding me. Seth had just laughed at me expression and hugged me tight before passing me on to Collin, who had hugged me just as tight as Seth and whispered in my ear 'don't ever scare us like that again'. i gave him a small smile and kissed his cheek. Jake had also hugged me, as had Jared, but Embry just stared at me with an unreadable expression for what seemed like forever. after a little while though, he opened his arms wide and i ran straight at them. we hugged for at least five minutes straight, until Brady cleared his throat and smiled sheepishly, before taking my hand and pulling me close to him, putting his arms around me. i buried my face in his chest, breathing in his scent.

* * *

><p>in the car, Kyle was driving, following Paul's car, and Zach was sitting in the passenger's seat, while i sat in the back, squished between Brady and Collin.<p>

i honestly have no idea what they were talking about, i still had my face buried in Brady's neck, and i was so close to him i was practically in his lap, but he didn't seem to mind, he kept on pulling me closer. every once in a while, i would feel him kissing the top of my head, so i would give his neck a light kiss.

last night had been chaotic.

i had asked Brady what he'd been talking about, and he told me about 'imprinting'. damn, i swear when he told me, i was about to cry. he had imprinted. after he took one look at my face, he asked me what was wrong, why i was crying. after i told him that he had imprinted, that i was gonna loose him, he told me he had imprinted on me.

i was furious. i had screeched at him that he shoulda started by saying that! i started hitting him in the head with Kyle's shoe until someone took it from my hand. i looked up and found Kyle and Zach staring at me and Brady. Zach had started laughing, but one look at my face had sent him running.

Brady had apologized over and over again, saying how everyone had done the same mistake as him, never saying who they had paw-printed on. i told him that they better make it a freaking law to start by saying who they had imprinted on. Brady thoroughly agreed with me, but i think he only did that to avoid a fight.

After convincing Kyle to go back to bed, that i wasn't going to murder Brady in his sleep, he went back to sleep.

Brady started explaining to me more about imprinting. he told me that we were soul mates.

i dont know how, or who started it, but we somehow ended kissing.

not like making out or nothing, we just kissed.

and lemme tell you, he's a good kisser.

he was giving me light feather kisses when we heard someone clear their throat.

we jumped apart only to find a smirking Zach.

Damn, that boy acted more and more like Kyle by the day.

anyways, the next morning, Brady, Zach, and I were hiding in Kyle's car while Kyle told Mrs. Kane that he wanted to take Zach to meet me in the US. i dont think he asked her, though. i think he _told_ her he was gonna take Zach to meet me.

next thing i knew, we were on the way to the airport.

* * *

><p>when we arrived at Sam's house, all of the guys got out of the car and rushed inside, probably smelling the food.<p>

the only ones that stayed behind were Kyle, Brady, Seth, Zach, and surprisingly, Paul.

we stood outside for a couple of minutes.

Kyle looked anxious, i probably looked nervous, but Zach... Zach looked downright terrified.

Paul noticed that, so he put his hand on Zach's lean shoulder.

i took a deep breath, grabbed Brady's hand, and walked inside.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>PLEASE REVIEW!<span>_**

**_also if y'all want me to mention your story, please lemme know!_**


	20. The Uley Kids, All Of Them

**thanks so much to LuvinTwilight143 and ****Anna for their reviews! and also a big thanks to ****IzzyTheNinja! haha i loved your review! haha alsoooo ****i try to update like every two days or something, so... yeahh... shit i wanted to kill myself! i had another chapter! and i changed it for some stupid reason! and i didnt have it saved so ima type it again, but ahh! thats why its so like rushed this chapter! so sorry... if anyone remembers what used to be in this chapter please lemme know! ill fix it later on... maybe tomorrow, and ill try to start on the next chapter too... again so sorry.**

* * *

><p><strong>"<strong>Sunday!" emily screeched as soon as she saw me.

she pulled me into a bone crushing hug and i hugged her back, until i seriously couldn't breathe.

"Cant... breathe..." i managed to choke out.

she let go of me but stayed close.

Brady was holding my hand and wouldnt let go, not that i minded.

Kyle and Zach stayed close to me.

i introduced them and no one seemed to have any problem with them being here.

* * *

><p>Everyone had gone home already or were running patrols, all except for Brady and Embry.<p>

Kyle, Emily, Sam, and Embry were all in the kitchen, talking, while Zach, Brady and i were in the living room, the TV on, but we were talking.

_leave, leave, leave, leave, leave, leave, leave, leave, leave, leave,_ i kept on thinking, trying to make Zach listen, but i knew he was doing it on purpose when he caught my stare and just smirked at me. i wanted to kill him! i bet Kyle puit him up to this! why that little jerk was making little Zach do all of his dirty work! i glared at Zach.

anyways, after a little while, Sam walked into the living room.

"Can we talk, Sunday?" he asked me.

i nodded and got up from my seat.

Kyle sent a worried glance my way, but i just smiled at him and followed Sam out the door.

at first he didnt say anything, he just kept on walking deeper and deeper into the woods, but for some reason i felt safe with him.

after what seemed like forever, Sam finally spoke up.

"Sunday, i cant say i agree with what you did, but at least i understand why you did it. i mean, it sure wasnt the best way to find out our secret. but please try to see it from our point of view. we didnt chose this, and most of us didnt want this. Brady hated this, he was the one that had the most trouble with this at first. did you know that he and his parents used to be really close? Probably not, because now they dont even talk to each other. they think Brady's into drugs and all that stuff, and they hate him for it. Brady was tired of it, he was about to just, give up. on everything. but then you came along. when he imprinted on you that day at the beach, all of that stuff with his parents didnt matter anymore. he was happy with you. but then all of that stuff with the vampire happened and you left. he was beyond crushed. he actually thought about killing himself, but he decided not to since he didnt know how that would affect you. he didnt kill himself because of you. i mean im not trying to make you feel guilty, but i just want you to understand. you might be my sister, but he is part of my back, so he is like a brother to me. i have to make sure he and everyone else in my pack is ok, so i would really appreciate it if you tried and made that job a bit easier for me." he told me. as soon as the last words were out of his mouth, i hugged him.

sometimes i forgot it because he never acted like it but he was actually still a teenager himself! he was only a few years older than me yet he had so many responsibilities! and im not talking about chores, im talking about people's lives here! and he was only 19!

i gave him a bone crushing hug. well maybe not bone crushing for him but you get my point.

after a moment's hesitation he hugged me back.

after a little while, he cleared his throat, so i looked up to see his face.

"Also, i dunno how to tell you this, so i'll just say it as it is... we have another sister. her name's Maia" he told me. **(A/Na: she's from my new story, JC Lover. ima try to finish this story before i update that one though...)**

another sister?

Sam saw i was about to get lost in thought so he added something rather fast.

"And Paul's also our half brother"

...

Well, shit

* * *

><p><strong>Will POV<strong>

i wanted to kill her.

i hated it when she looked at me like that.

and wh the fuck did she think she was? she wasn't my mother, she couldn't order me around, she couldn't tell me what to do!

i had felt as if i were about to explode, so as soon as i'd stopped yelling at her, i had ran out of the house and into the woods.

dont ask me why, but i felt as if i had to go there for some reason.

i was so mad, and i couldnt stop it.

my hands were shaking, slowly at first, barely there, but then it got worse.

next thing i know, there's pain everywhere!

i wanted to stop, but i cant! its as if my feet know exactly where to go.

i hear voices in my head, but i cant understand a thing they're saying.

i couldnt see where i was going, there were trees everywhere.

every once in a while i would crash into a tree, but i would stand up again, shake it off, and keep running.

i hear voices so close to me, and then i felt her.

i dont know why but i knew she was there.

i could feel her.

after a while, she came into view.

she was standing by herself in the woods, and i could see a house close by.

i was so close to her, yet she didnt seem to notice me until i was just a few feet away.

she looked up, startled.

_Sunday, _a voice in my head seemed to say.

Sunday? was that her name?

i looked at her face and saw the look in her eyes.

i felt all my anger, that had already started fading, started coming back to me, ten times worse than before.

i started running towards her again, at full speed, only this time, i had no intentions of stopping.

she was looking at me the same way _she_ did.

she was terrified.

i didnt stop running, not even when we were face to face.

she was looking at me just like _she_ did, that for a second, i thought it was really her.

and i hated her.

i wanted her gone.

i lunged.

* * *

><p><strong>grr i liked the first version better! i hate myself right now.,.. wanyways like i said before, ill fix it tomrrow, please review! byebye..<strong>


	21. Caught Her

**thanks so much to goldeneyes123 and ****LuvinTwilight143 for their reviews! haha well, i will explain who will is in this chapter, and yes, Paul, Sam, Embry, Sunday, and Maia are all kids from Joshua Uley... anywaysss... here's chapter 21! omg i never thought i'd make it this far! ahh! haha anywaays, enjoy**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

><p><strong>Jake POV<strong>

Paul, Jared, Seth, and i were patrolling, and the rest of the guys were already home. Sunday, Kyle, Embry, Brady, and Zach were all over at Emily's place right now, and the only reason why Paul wasn't there was because he didn't wanna be there when Sam told Sunday about Maia.

i remember her, even thought the last time we saw her was like two years ago. she'd left and gone to some fancy school in L.A. after what happened with Embry, and she hasnt been heard since.

well not really, we all know Emily still talks to her quite often, but we just never mention it.

i miss her though... i dunno why, its not like we were best of friends or nothing... in fact, we were the opposite.

but that's a story for another time.

anyways we were patrolling and there were no leeches or anything. Jared was about to head home when all of the sudden, Seth sees this kid running into the forest.

he was shaking.

_FOLLOW HIM!__, _i ordered Seth, and he dashed after the kid.

i recognized him, he was William Lockheart, and he was a freshman in high school.

i think his parents died in some car accident a few years ago and now he was living with his aunt, and they hated each other.

at least that's what i heard Billy say to Sue.

anyways, Seth is right behind the kid, and one second, he's human, running deeper and deeper into the forest, and the next second he exploded into a giant dark brown wolf. and as if we werent surprised enough by how fast his transformation was, he _kept running!_

i mean, do you have any idea how hard it is to walk in four paws at first? walking is fucking hard! let alone run! it takes us around four hours just to be able to walk right!

but not this kid.

he kept running.

and now we were trying to stop him, because he was heading straight for Sam's house.

we all tried looking into his mind, but all we could get was hate, and anger, and shit like that. he kept on saying he wanted to kill _her._

im guessing he's talking about his aunt.

now we were kinda begging him to stop since if he didnt, he would end up crashing into the house, and im guessing neither Emily nor Sam would be too happy about that, even if he _is _a new wolf.

we were so concentrated on trying to get him to stop that none of us noticed her until it was too late.

_SUNDAY!_

_Sunny!_

_STOP!_

_OH, GOD! he's going straight for her!_

we kept on begging him to stop, but he wouldnt listen. i dont know if it was because he couldnt hear us over his mental screaming, or because he didn't care.

when they were a few feet away, he saw her face, and saw how afraid she was.

he ran faster.

we ran as fast as we could, but we couldn't reach Sunday in time.

we were too late.

* * *

><p><strong>Sunday POV<strong>

Paul is my brother?

_Paul?_

i mean, don't get me wrong, i love him to death, but... woah! that was just like the last thing i expected! and that's saying a lot, since i'm in love with a werewolf!

and we have another sister! Maia...

i wonder why no one ever told me anything about her... or why she's not here.

i guess ima have to grill Paul about her later.

i was standing by the forest, a few feet away from Sam's house, and i'm completely lost in thought, which is why i probably didn't hear them coming.

the only reason i looked up was because i felt someone watching me, and imagine my surprise when the first thing i saw was a fucking werewolf!

i mean, i know i'm back and all, but come on, i'm pretty sure its common sense that i'm still terrified by them! i was so gonna kill whoever this was after i was done having my mini panic attack!

so anyways, the wolf is running towards me, and im waiting for it to stop...

and i keep waiting.

and waiting.

i mean, i'm not stupid, i knew i had to move, but i was just downright terrified, i was frozen in place.

next thing i know, the wolf is on top of me, growling and biting and scratching and howling.

i hear people screaming, but i cant make out what they're saying.

i'm trying to push the wolf from on top of me, even though i know it wont work, when suddenly, the wolf's weight is lifted.

huh, they must've taken him off of me.

i turn my head and all i see is blood everywhere.

i cant feel my body, but for some reason, i don't care.

i feel numb.

as if it were all a dream i would wake up from any second now.

i see someone running towards me, but i cant see who it was.

my vision's blurring, and i know i'm gonna black out soon.

the last thing i remember hearing was Zach.

"Why isn't she screaming?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>PLEASE REVIEW!<strong>_

_**hey so i didnt know how to put the part of the attack so i wrote it like that... anyways, i hope y'all liked it, and well... yeahh! haha gotta finish my hw, so byebye!**_


	22. Scars Run Deep

**Thanks to Messenger Of Evil and IzzyTheNinja for the reviews and yahh he attacked sunday... haha... here's chapter 24... enjoy!**

**ps. i need help finding a story! it was about a family of shifters! a girl and her like 7 brothers (Dean, Steven, Caleb, Ryan... those are the ones i can remember) and her alpha is one of her brothers and he's like super mean and all. then she finds jake's pack and he imprints on her... anyways if anyone knows the title of the story, please tell me! haha thanks!**

* * *

><p><strong>Sam POV<strong>

we were all talking, Brady and Zach were on the living room, discussing some new video or something like that. i knew Brady's mind was really on Sunday, and i also knew that he wanted to go outside and be with her, but as soon as i cam inside after our talk, i looked at Brady and shook my head, meaning that i wanted him to stay inside and let my sister have some time to think.

then, all of the sudden, Brady looked up and had a terrified expression on his face.

he got up and sprinted outside. he ran faster than he ever had.

but he still didnt make it there in time.

when we got there, a dark brown wolf is on top pf Sunday, biting her and scratching her, and there was blood everywhere.

i still don't understand how someone can loose that much blood and still be alive.

brady phased and tackled Will, and just then, the rest of the wolves arrived, and they helped Brady control Will.

i ran to Sunday's side and told Em to call 911.

Sunday was just lying there, her eyes open, and for a second i thought she was already dead.

but then i heard her heartbeat.

it was barely there.

then i heard Zach and Kyle behind me, and Kyle kneeled next to me, brushing Sunday's hair from her face.

"why isnt she screaming?" Zach asked.

poor kid looked like he was about to cry.

then Brady ran to her side.

"Sunday? Sunday, please dont die, please dont... i just got you back" he said, his voice cracking in the last word.

i put my hand on Brady's shoulder, trying to comfort him, even though i knew it wouldn't work.

we could hear the ambulance's sirens in the distance, but there was nothing we could do now.

all we could do was wait.

* * *

><p>she still hadn't woken up.<p>

it had been 46 hours since the attack, and Brady still hadn't left her side.

not that i expected anything else.

Brady had almost killed Will when Paul and the rest of the guys brought him to the hospital, but i managed to stop him, telling him that he could hurt Sunday.

Will had apologized over and over again, but Brady wouldn't have it.

Sunday had needed many blood transfusions, surgeries, and painkillers.

when the doctor's had first brought her in, they had been sure she wasn't gonna make it.

when Brady heard his, he had broken down in tears, sobbing uncontrollably, saying how this was all his fault, how he had _felt _that something was wrong.

we had all tried to console Brady, but he wouldn't listen.

Surprisingly, the only one who could make him calm down, and the only one who he would let anywhere near him and Sunday, was Leah.

She had rushed into the hospital when she heard what had happened.

Brady had already locked the door to Sunday's room and wouldn't let anyone in, not even me.

But then Leah arrived and started talking to him in a hushed voice.

after she finished speaking, there were a few seconds of silence, and then the distinct sound of a door being unlocked.

he didn't open the door, though.

Leah looked triumphant.

she sent a small smile our way before walking inside and closing the door behind her.

* * *

><p>"How is she?" i asked Brady as i walked into the room, handing him a cup of coffee and one of Emily's muffins.<p>

she hadnt allowed me to leave the house until i agreed to take some food for Brady.

it didn't take that much to convince me, though.

even though i knew Brady wouldn't eat, i still brought him food whenever i left the hospital.

i'd already talked to Will and even though part of me wanted to hate the kid for doing this to my sister, i couldn't.

when i had been in his mind, i had seen how much he regretted what he'd done, i'd seen that he didn't mean to hurt her, he just wanted to get rid of that look that he hated so much. he had been so scared.

14 years old.

He was just a kid.

"Still no change" he told me.

i sighed and sat on the chair opposite from his.

we both sat in silence, looking at Sunday.

She had bandages all over her body.

she had 2 scars that ran from her left temple all the way to her hip, 3 scars that went from her left shoulder to the tip of her fingers, 4 scars that ran from her right hip, down her inner thigh, all the way down to her ankle. she had two bite scars: one on her right side of her stomach and another on her right shoulder blade.

she would carry those scars for the rest of her life.

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE REVIEW!<strong>

**sooo? whatcha think? ya likeyy? haha please review... ya know what? im starting to consider not posting more chapter's till i get like, 5 reviews or something... but i think its a bit mean... i'll think about it... in the mean time y'all can review! haha**


	23. Marked For Life

**Thanks so much to LuvinTwilight143, IzzyTheNinja, ****Twilightgirl67386 and ****Messenger Of Evil**** for the reviews! i love y'all! haha i got 4 reviews! haha i know thats not many to a lot of y'all but it is to me! woohooo! haha anywayys, thanks again y'all! and sorry that it was a short chapter but i was exhausted! haha anywways, here's chapter 23! woohooo! enjoyy**

* * *

><p><strong>Brady POV<strong>

i was sitting in a chair that i had pulled so i could be closer to her.

i still hadn't left the hospital ever since the attack.

Sam had come over a little while ago, but then Paul called him, saying that they were having trouble controlling that asshole, so he had to leave in the end.

While he was here, though, he had tried to convince me not to hold the attack against Will, that he was young and scared, and that he didn't know what he was doing.

But he _did_ know.

he knew he was gonna hurt her.

yet he kept running.

i was looking at Sunday's now scarred face, and even though it pained me to see her like that, she was still the most beautiful creature i had ever seen.

she had 2 scars that ran from her left temple all the way to her hip, 3 scars that went from her left shoulder to the tip of her fingers, 4 scars that ran from her right hip, down her inner thigh, all the way down to her ankle. she had two bite scars: one on her right side of her stomach and another on her right shoulder blade.

i hated the fact that it was _m_y fault that she'd have those scars for the rest of her life.

i should've been there for her, and i should've helped her.

i should've stopped Will, and i should've protected her.

"brady?" i heard a frail voice ask.

i jumped to my feet and ran to Sunday's side.

her eyes were wide open and had a confused look on her face.

"Brady?" she asked again.

"Hey, Sunday" i said, brushing a strand of her beautiful blond hair behind her ear and giving her a tender kiss on her beautiful lips.

"Brady, what happened?" she asked.

"Dont you remember?" i asked her soflty.

"I... i _think_..."she said, concentrating.

i reached over and pressed the button to call for her doctor.

she stayed quiet for a while.

"Brady?" she finally asked, looking up at me with her big doe eyes.

i couldn't look at her. i felt too guilty.

"Will... a new wolf... he attacked you. you've been out for 2 days" i whispered, and saw her eyes widen at the new information.

"2 days?" she asked, disbelieving.

i nodded.

suddenly, i saw her reach as if to touch her face, but i caught her hand.

i didn't know how she was gonna react to be fact that she had been physically marked for life.

"What is it, Brady?" she asked me.

i sighed.

"you... when will attacked you, he... he left scars, Sunday" i told her softly.

"Scars?" she asked, and instantly knew that even though she wasn't gonna make a huge deal out of it, she was still gonna be miserable and hate every second of it.

i was about to tell her more when Dr. Fang walked into her room.

When Sunday had been hurt, Emily had called Jacob, who was with Bella at the time, and had told him to call Dr. _Cullen, _so we wouldn't have to explain Sunday's injuries, at least for a while.

The whole pack, even Jacob, had hated the idea of bringing an imprint to the hospital so that a _leech_ could take care of her, but we didn't have a choice.

But to be honest, i was kinda glad to have Dr. Fang be the one to take care of my soul-mate, since he had centuries of experience... literally.

i knew Sunday would be taken care of, but it still made me a bit anxious whenever he was near her.

and i had to hand it to him, he tried his best to keep his distance, only coming near Sunday when it was needed.

"Brady, did you call? i already told you that it's normal if-" he stopped talking as soon as he saw that Sunday was awake.

ok, so before Sunday woke up, i called him for everything: if her fingers twitched, her breath hitched, or her heart rate increased.

he handed it real well, actually, coming in whenever i called him, and reassuring me it was normal.

but on my defense, i was beyond worried about my Sunday.

"Sunday!" he exclaimed, sounding completely Surprised.

hadn't he heard her talking to me just now?

"Im Dr. Cullen, tell me honey, are you feeling alright?" he asked my Sunday, while checking her pulse.

she recoiled from his touch and held my hand, making me smile a bit.

"i... my face hurts. and so does my hip and arm" she whispered, stealing glances at me.

she eyes Dr. Fang when he started inspecting her scars on her face, and her heart beat accelerated when he came close to her.

"It's ok, Sunday. He's not gonna hurt you" i told her softly, trying not to startle her.

"i... i-i rem-remem-member" she told me, gripping my hand tight.

she looked downright terrified.

"Baby, it's ok. no one's gonna hurt you now. im here, i'll keep you safe"

* * *

><p><strong>Collin POV<strong>

Sunday woke up two days ago, but she's not letting anyone see her.

because of the scars.

i remember when she woke up, she had been terrified of _everyone_ and_ everything_ except of Brady.

i don't know if it was an imprint thing, or a Brady thing, but he was the only one that she would allow to see her.

Almost all of the guys had been giving Will a hard time, all except for Seth (of course), Sam, and i.

i don't know why, but i just couldn't hate the guy.

i mean, sure, i was pissed he'd done that to Sunday, but i knew it had been an accident.

After things had calmed down a bit and they had managed to control Will on that first night of the accident, we had all seen (well the ones who were phased) _why_ Will had done it.

His aunt, the one he had been living with ever since his parents die three years ago, beat him constantly.

she hated him, and blamed everything on him. and she was afraid of him, so she beat him to mask her fears.

he hadn't meant to hurt Sunday, he had just wanted to... he didn't know what he had wanted to do.

anyways, Sunday had spent the first day crying her eyes out. we were all right outside her door, listening to her cry, and Brady trying to comfort her.

we all felt like shit, we hated the fact that Sunday was hurt, and also the fact that there was nothing we could do about it now.

we would have to learn how to live with it for the rest of our lives.

* * *

><p><strong>Please REVIEW!<strong>

**sorry this chapter's so short but grr i've got an essay that's due tomorrow and it has to be 5 pages long, so... yahh! haha well gotta go, hope y'all like it!**

**AND PLEASE _REVIEW!_**


	24. Little Girl Named Sunday

**Thanks so much to ****Jovie Black, Anna, ****Messenger Of Evil, ****RandomStories203 and ****IzzyTheNinja***

**haha yay i made it to 5 reviews! haha thanks y'all!**

**sooo sorry i havent updated but my computer went missing! so yaah! so now i promise that i will try to make the chapters longer, so here's chapter 24... enjoyy!**

***haha girl i love your reviews! haha they're awesome! they make my dayy:)**

**also i might get a puppy! any ideas on names? it might be either a yorkie or a french poddle...**

* * *

><p>"Baby, they're just worried about you." Brady said, but i just turned my face to the side and ignored him. well, tried to, anyways.<p>

he sighed.

it'd been three days since i had woken up. Brady had been super worried about me, but i just didnt care anymore. dont get me wrong, im not a superficial type of person, i could go out in my underwear for all i cared, its just that the scars were awful. i looked ugly, and i hated them! i dont know how Brady could even look at my face anymore, i was hideous. every time i would think i was ok, but then i would see my reflection and just burst into tears. it wasnt just that they were nasty, it was also that before the accident, i had looked so much like mum. if you saw a picture of my mum when she was my age, you woulda thought we were the same person, but now, i looked nothing like her. it made me feel as if though the last thing i had left of my family had been taken away from me.

i didnt tell Brady this, because then he woulda felt worse than he already did, but i think that was the main reason why i hated the scars.

i looked down.

"i just... i'm sorry, Brady" i told him. i was close to tears.

i felt him move closer to me.

"Sunday, this is not your fault! do you hear me? you didnt do anything wrong"

"Im being a total bitch to them!" i exclaimed.

he looked at me.

"after what happened, i think you have the right to be a bitch, if only for a little while."

i smiled a little.

"when am i gonna get out of here?" i asked him.

"in two days"

we were both quiet for a little while, before i closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

"are they still here?" i asked Brady in a small voice.

i could feel him staring at me.

"yes" he replied, sounding cautious.

i didnt say anything after that.

"do you want me to call them in here?" he wondered.

i nodded, my eyes still closed.

i heard him get up and walking outside my room. i could hear him talking to other people.

then, after a few minutes, he came back, and i could hear the other people's footsteps.

"Sunday?" Kyle whispered.

my eyes snapped open.

Kyle, Collin, Embry, Sam, Paul, and Jake were in the room.

i sent him a small smile.

i knew the others were trying hard not to look at my scars, and i knew i had to get used to it.

Kyle laid down next to me on the bed and looked at the ceiling.

"is it because of your mum?" he asked me.

he knew me so well.

i nodded, trying hard not to cry again.

i looked at the ceiling too.

i heard him take a deep breath, and i could feel the rest of the guys staring at us.

"everything happens for a reason, DayDay, we just dont always understand why"

i thought about his words before scooting closer to him.

"Tell me a story, Kyle" i told him, closing my eyes again.

"ok." he said, and i concentrated on the sound of his voice.

we used to do this all the time back in Amman.

"A long time ago, there was this little girl named Sunday..."

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>PLEASE REVIEW!<span>_**

**_sorry for the laate update but grr! anyways, please review! hope y'all liked it_**


	25. BigSloppyKisses and BigFreakyBrothers

**Thanks so much to ****RandomStories203, Messenger Of Evil, ****IzzyTheNinja ****and ****LuvinTwilight143**** for the reviews! haha i also love how close Kyle and Sunday are, and how much they care for each other... also, i know my capitalization sucks and that my chapters are super short! its just that i dont have much time to fix the spellin and all, and to make them longer, but i'll try... mkkay thats all i guess.. also its my bby sister's bday! haha i love you, Karliee! anyways, here's ch25.**

* * *

><p><strong>Kyle POV<strong>

"A long time ago, there was a little girl named Sunday. She was from Amman. She had an older brother named Lyle, and three half-brothers, Embry Call, Sam Uley, and Paul Meraz. The last two were real hotheads, but they loved her, everyone did. Especially this weird dude named Brady—"

"He's not weird, he's hot" Sunday interrupted.

I rolled my eyes.

"It's so weird and disturbing if I say he's hot"

"So?"

I groaned.

"Fine. Especially this HOT dude named Brady" Sunday giggled, making me smile and making my saying Brady was hot worth it.

"She moved to La Push after her brother, Lyle, died. That's where she met those weirdoes. They took her in and mad her part of the family. Then she found out that they were shifters and she freaked out. She flew back to Amman to hide with super hot and amazing Kyle, and weird little dude, Zach." I said.

I looked at her and found her gaping at me, her eyes wide open.

She hadn't known they'd told me about them being shifters so I thought that this was the best way to let her know I knew.

"When Brady managed to convince her to come back, the four of them came back. Later, though, a new wolf phased and attacked Sunday. He hurt her. Brady was devastated, Zach was pissed, and Kyle was beyond freaked out. We all coped with it differently, though. Brady got depressed, Zach exploded into a huge furry puppy, and Kyle got imprinted on by Leah. Then Sunday woke up and let us see her. We told her the truth and we all lived happily ever after. The end."

I felt her gaping at me.

"That was a sucky story" she managed to say.

We both stared at each other for a few seconds before having a laugh attack. I'm pretty sure it was nervous laughter though.

"Uh… what the hell just happened?" I heard Paul ask.

Then we heard someone enter the room and answer Paul.

"My keepers happened"

* * *

><p><strong>Sunday POV<strong>

"My keepers happened" Zach said.

I turned to look at him and gaped some more.

That seemed to be the only thing I could do today.

Zach now stood at six feet tall, and he was no longer skinny. He was now as buff as Jacob Freakin Black.

"Holy—" I said.

"Shit." Zach finished.

"Exclamation mark" Kyle supplied.

We all turned to look at him, but he just winked at us.

"Sunday?" I heard Paul ask.

I turned to face him, and when I did, he flinched before looking down.

"Those are gonna take some time to get used to" he muttered.

I snorted.

"Tell me about it" I said sarcastically.

"Sunny?" Zach asked me, coming to sit on the empty side of my bed.

"Yeah?"

"Kyle's gonna adopt me.

* * *

><p><strong>LATER THAT DAY<strong>

"I can't believe I agreed to this" Brady said.

"Shhh!" Emily and Kim shushed him.

I smirked at him before kissing his cheek.

I'd come homes a few hours earlier, and the pack had thrown me a 'welcome home' party. It was pretty cool. Zach was fitting in perfectly and Brady was looking after him. I had officially met Will. At first, when I got home, I noticed that he was nowhere to be seen. I asked Brady, but he just tensed and said not to worry about it. A few hours later I managed to sneak away from Brady and asked Seth for Will's whereabouts. He looked around for Brady before saying that Will was on patrol and forbidden to come anywhere near the house during the party. I smiled at Seth and said thanks, kissed his cheek, and told him to cover for me before walking outside.

I found him in the woods by the beach.

He hadn't come at first, though, when I called him, so I had walked inside the woods and told him I wasn't gonna leave until he came, an after a few minutes of hesitation, he did.

Surprisingly, I wasn't scared of him when I saw him, I just felt kinda sorry for him. The whole pack held the attack against him, so he wasn't exactly welcomed among the pack.

Will stood there, staring at my scars, not saying a word, looking downright depressed, so I reached out and shook his hand.

"I'm Sunday Tyler"

He looked at out intertwined hands before replying.

"William Lockheart"

"Hi, Will" I smiled at him, and after a few minutes, he smiled back.

We started talking, and after twenty minutes, we were back at the party.

Everyone had been shocked to see us coming to the party together, but as soon as I gave them all the evil eye, they stopped staring. Even though they didn't glare anymore, they still wouldn't talk to Will, so I dragged him over to Seth and Zach, and after a while, they were all joking a fooling around.

I actually liked Will.

I mean, sure, I kinda hated him for giving me the scars, but I told myself that I wouldn't hold it against him.

Anyways, after the party, I had convinced Brady to stay over so we could watch a movie with Sam, Emily, Kim, Jared, Kyle, and Leah. We were watching a chick flick. Jared was snoring lightly and Kyle was playing with Leah's hair (I was actually okay with Leah and Kyle being together. They both deserved to be happy). Sam was throwing popcorn in the air and catching it in his mouth. Brady, unlike the rest of the guys, was staring at me while I was trying to watch the movie. It was rather distracting.

When I kissed him on the cheek, though, the sneaky wolf turned his head at the last second so I ended up kissing him on the mouth. He brushed his lips against mine once, twice, three times. I sighed in delight. I love Brady's kisses, I can't seem to get enough of them.

So I did what any girl with such an amazing boyfriend would do. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him close for a big, sloppy kiss on the mouth.

"EWWW, you guys. We're trying to watch a movie here!" Sammy complained, throwing a handful of popcorn at us.

Kyle chuckled, but Brady and I glared at them.

"Ah, home sweet home" Kyle muttered.

"Home, sweet home," I repeated, "I'm finally back"

"For good" Brady added.

I smiled at him and kissed him again, ignoring the popcorn thrown our way.

It's good to be back.

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE REVIEW! and yes i know its short, but i've been super busy, so i am really sorry, but i'll try and upload a new chapter by Sunday... so i hope y'all enjoyed this one...<strong>


	26. BonFire With Sarah

**Ok last chapter woulda been a reaaally good ending for the story! haha but ima try to write like two or three more chapters... yepp, and then the story will be OVER! haha but dont worry ima keep mentioning Sunday and Brady in my other stories! and in this next few chapters ima start mentioning some of my other couples! like paul, quil, an Seth! haha i already started their stories, if y'all wanna check them out! Anyways, here's ch26! enjoy**

* * *

><p>Brady and I were sitting in Em's couch, and he was kissing my neck while I was trying to watch TV.<p>

It was very distracting, though. I can honestly tell you that I have no idea what the show I was watching was about.

It had been a little over two weeks since I got out of the hospital, and even though I didnt go out much, whenever I did, everyone around me would stare. I hated it, but I knew I had to get used to it.

If any of the pack was with me whenever someone stared, they would glare until the people turned away... I loved them! They were super sweet.

A few days after I got home, though, someone had started the rumors that Brady had done this to me, scarred me. People were saying it was some sort of gang initiation thing. Brady had been furious when he first heard this rumors, as had the rest of the pack, but Em and I, with the help of the elders, managed to convince the whole town that they were wrong, that it had been a bear the one that attacked me, not Brady.

I seriously cannot believe people actually think Brady would ever hurt me. Hurt anyone, actually.

The doorbell rang, breaking my train of thought, so I got up to answer the door, Brady trailing behind me.

I opened the door to reveal a girl around my age with six little kids behind her.

This had to be Sarah, Em's new neighbor. She'd told me about her today, when i got to her house.

"Hi" she said, smiling at us.

i noticed her eyeing my scars, but it'd been around two weeks since i got out of the hospital, so I was getting used to people staring all the time.

"Hi" Brady told her.

"Brady, Sunday, who is it?" I heard Emily ask from the kitchen.

"It's your neighbors!" Brady hollered, blocking the door.

i smiled at the girl and shoved Brady so that she and her brothers could come inside.

"Thanks" she told me as she and the kids headed towards the kitchen.

Brady and I headed back to the living room, and he sat down on the couch, pulling me to sit on his lap.

He kissed the scars on my face before burring his face in my neck.

i could hear the kids and Em talking, but then Brady started kissing my jaw, so i turned to face him and gave in to his kisses.

Ah, this was the life.

* * *

><p>A little while later, we went to the kitchen to talk to Sarah while the kids watched TV and played.<p>

I could feel Brady looking at me the whole time.

Em and I told Sarah about the guys and ourselves.

We told her about Wynter and Quil, who were finally together, and Kyle and Leah, and Maia, who had come back a few days before. I had finally met her.

We invited her over to the bonfire and she agreed to go.

I liked her, I felt like she belonged in our little group of misfits.

At the bonfire, she hung out with Jake, Embry, and Collin.

They seemed to be having a good time.

Brady and I made out for a while, and didnt stop until Sam noticed us and purposely sat down next to us.

Both Brady and I rolled our eyes, but broke apart. I stayed in his lap, though.

Brady was talking to Sam, and he had his arms wrapped around me.

While Brady and Sam talked, I turned to face Seth and Will, who were sitting next to us.

Seth was extremely happy that Quil had imrpinted on his best friend, Wynter. I liked her too, she was really sweet and funny. She reminded me a lot of Seth, actually.

When Quil had first imprinted on her, Seth hadnt been too keen of the idea, but after a while of them being together all the time, I guess he changed his mind. Right now, Quil and Wynter had sneaked off into the woods (not really sneaked off, since all the wolves noticed) and were now doing God knows what. Gross.

After a while of talking to Seth and Will, I started getting tired.

I buried my face in Brady's chest and my eyes closed.

I think I dozed off for a while, because next thing i know, everyone is staring at Paul and Sarah. I'm guessing Paul had just arrived from patrol.

At first I didn't know what the heck was going on, until I noticed the way Paul was looking at her, as if he were a blind man seeing the sun for the first time.

Oh, shit.

* * *

><p><em><strong>PLEASE REVIEW!<strong>_

_**again, sorry its so short, but I gotta start working on my project... so, yeah, buhbye, I'll try to work on the next chapter through out the week... oh, yeah, if anyone has any ideas, I'm all ears! Im pretty sure ima need help writing the last chapters...**_


	27. A Day With My Sweetheart, Zach

**thanks to ****Munchkin Jeeves, ****Luli Cullen, ****Messenger Of Evil and ****LuvinTwilight143 for their reviews!**

* * *

><p>Yes, Paul Meraz had finally imprinted.<p>

Shocking, I know.

And he had just stood there like a moron, gaping at her. That had been funny.

But that was all everyone could do, stare.

Until I started laughing like crazy, that is.

I had started laughing so hard I couldn't breathe, and it was like a chain reaction after that, Jared started laughing as well, and Leah followed. Soon, everyone was laughing.

Well, everyone but Paul, who didn't find anything funny about the situation.

I had jumped out of Brady's lap and walked up to Paul, taken his hand, and dragged him away.

I took him to the cliffs, not far from the rest of the group, but far enough that they wouldn't hear our conversation.

"Pauly?" I whispered after a few minutes of silence.

I felt him turn to stare at me.

"She's gonna be good for you" was all I said, before resting my head against his chest since I wasn't tall enough to reach his shoulder.

I knew Paul and I had our differences, we argued every single day, whether it was because of what TV show we wanted to watch, or what we wanted for breakfast, or heck, we even argued about clothes (he hated the clothes I wore when I went out with Brady- _too __revealing_, were his exact words), but he was still my brother, just as Embry, Sam, Kyle, and now Zach were. And lets not forget MaiaMae, whom I'd met a few days ago.

And I loved them all to death.

I was actually thankful that Joshua Uley was such an asshole and a cheater, because if it wasn't for him, I wouldn't have a family, I wouldn't have the amazing family I had.

So, yeah, I was thankful.

* * *

><p>Today Paul had decided to spend the whole day with Sarah and her brothers, and since it would have definitely been a little weird since they'd barely met each other yesterday, Leah and Kyle were going to hang out with them, along with Jared and Kim. Brady and I had wanted to go with them, but Sam reminded Brady that he had patrol, and no matter how much i pleaded and pouted, he wouldn't budge, so in the end, Brady had to leave.<p>

I didn't want to spend the day by myself, so I had managed to convince Zach to come with me to the mall in Port Angeles. I hadn't spend a lot of time with him since the accident, so I thought it would be a good idea.

So we both got in Jared's car, which Collin had helped me hot wire, and off we went.

"So, Zach. How you enjoying being a wolf?" I asked him.

I was honestly very curious about how he had been adapting to his new life.

Kyle had told me that since he was gonna adopt Zach, I was gonna have to be really helpful and everything, and I was gonna have to get a job and help them buy a house for them to stay in, since it had been my idea to have Kyle adopt Zach. Of course, Kyle had wanted to adopt him as well, so it hadn't been all me, but I was still gonna help them.

Zach seemed to think it through before he answered.

"I like it. I mean, sure, it's still kinda weird and creepy, but... I don't know. I never had a family before, you know? My mum died when I was only four years old, and my dad was a drunk. That's why I ended up in Mrs. Kane's. Dad used to beat me, and one day, I ended up in the hospital. I almost died. Well, I actually did, you know? I was dead for four minutes."

We were both quiet for a few minutes.

I took it all in.

I hadn't known.

"Anyways, after i got out of the hospital, dad was in jail and some social worker was there, telling me I was gonna go into foster care. I was nine. A few years later, I ended up in Mrs. Kane house with Kyle, Nina, Mathew, and Jack."

Those must've been the other kids at Mrs. Kane house.

"Kyle used to talk about you all the time, you know? He missed you all the time. He talked about you so much I actually felt as if I knew you, too. And then you came back, and, well, you know the rest of the story." He told me, with a small smile on his face.

I sent him a small smile before grabbing his hand.

"I didn't know, Zach" I said honestly.

He shrugged.

"It's ok, it's not as if your knowing would have changed things."

"I guess" I said, sounding depressed.

Zach was such a sweet kid, so much like Seth.

"Why do bad things happen to good people?" I asked.

"Not always" he corrected.

I raised my eyebrow.

"Seth and Leah lost their dad, I lost my parents and Lyle, Embry doesn't know who his dad is, Emily's accident, you losing your mum and your dad being an ass... Need I go on?"

He looked thoughtful.

"I guess I never thought about it like that..."

I nodded.

"Well, on a brighter note, we're here!" I exclaimed, parking the car on an open spot near the main entrance to the mall.

Zach groaned.

* * *

><p>Four hours later, twenty one stores later, three cups of coffee later, a little more than $2000 spent, Zach and I were on our way back home.<p>

I had bought a bunch of new clothes, some stuff for Emily, Leah, Kim, Wynter and Maia, and some other stuff for the guys. Zach had managed to convince me to get him some new video game that had come out like yesterday or something.

Oh, and the funniest thing had happened at the mall. We had been in line to get coffee when I caught this old lady smiling our way.

I had smiled at her as the guy behind the counter gave her her coffee.

Once she reached us, Zach was staring at her as well.

"Oh, you guys are so adorable together!" she gushed as she payed for her coffee.

Zach blushed.

"Oh, no, no, we're not-"

"OH! Did you hear that, baby? Aw, thank you!" I thanked the lady in an over excited voice, while patting Zach's cheek and putting my arms around his neck.

The lady's smile grew.

"How long have you two been together?" she asked me.

"We're not-"

I interrupted Zach.

"Six AMAZING months!" I exclaimed, still smiling.

After a small talk with the lady, she left.

Zach had kept quiet, still blushing madly, but letting me have my fun, but as soon as the lady was out of hearing distance, he whispered something to me, jokingly.

"You're so gonna go to hell for lying to an old lady!"


	28. What The Heck Is That Supposed To Mean!

**TWO MORE CHAPTER TO GO! i decided to write 30 chapters, so... haha anyways, here's ch28, enjoy!**

**Also, thanks to ****Unknown Girl, ****CSIGetteBlue, Messenger Of Evil, ****lost-and-trapped ****and ****Luli Cullen for their reviews!**

** i love, Zach and Paul, too :) and also, Will attacked Sunday because he was all freaked out because he turned into a wolf and also because she looked at him just the way his aunt did, like she was scared of him (which she was, i mean, the dude was about to eat her alive).**

**ps. idk if i mentioned it before, but ima keep mentioning Brady and Sunday in my other stories, so... yeaaah!**

* * *

><p>"Is it true that you lie to old ladies?" Kyle asked me.<p>

Leah looked up from her food to look at me, before letting out a booming laugh.

"I knew I liked you for a reason" she told me.

I rolled my eyes.

"AND she also steals cars!" Jared, who still had not gotten over getting his car kidnapped yesterday, whined.

Even Kim, who had sitting on his lap, rolled her eyes at him.

I smirked at him before going back to doing my homework.

"Im sorry, but I just had to! You shoulda seen Zach's face! It was PRICELESS!" I said.

Brady, who was sitting next to me, playing with my hair, laughed.

"So, how'd your date go, Pauly?" I asked him.

He sent me a small smile.

"It was good. She wants to see you, though. Said she thought you were pretty cool."

I smiled.

"I am great, arent I?" Brady nodded enthusiastically, causing me, Paul, Jake, Collin, Kyle, Leah, and Embry to laugh.

"Whipped!" Collin exclaimed.

My Brady blushed.

Oh, my God, he is so CUTE!

I leaned forward and brushed my lips against his once, twice, three times.

"Mmmhh..." He said.

I smiled before moving to pull away, but he tightened his hold on my waist and pulled me closer, deepening the kiss.

I couldn't help myself, I had to kiss him again.

And again.

And again.

I didn't want to stop kissing him.

And I didn't, not until someone forced us apart by pulling our hair.

"SHIT!"

"WHAT THE FUCK?"

Im not proud to admit that the second statement came from me.

I looked behind me and found Zach standing there, glaring at me. _Me._ Sweet little old _me._

"Geesh, dude I know you're imprinted and all, but chill! You don't see Kim and Jared having a full make out session in Emily's kitchen!" He exclaimed.

I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Just cuz Jared cant get any doesn't mean I shouldnt either!" I exclaimed, making Brady blush again, and the rest of the guys, except for my brothers, to laugh.

"UUUGH!"Zach groaned, before walking away.

I smiled happily and went back to kissing my boyfriend.

* * *

><p>"So, I was thinking..." Brady started.<p>

"Yes...?"

"Well, you know how there's no school tomorrow?"

I looked at him.

Of course I knew there was no school tomorrow.

"Yes...?"

"Well, I was thinking if you wanted to come over to my place?" he asked me, sounding absolutely nervous and terrified.

I smiled.

"Depends"

He looked at me for a second.

"On what?" he asked cautiously.

"Are your parents gonna be there?" I asked coyly.

I saw him gulp, and I smirked.

"Well? Are they?"

"N-No" he stuttered.

"Ok" I said brightly before skipping towards Emily and Sarah, who were in the living room.

* * *

><p><strong>Brady POV<strong>

I replayed our conversation over and over again in my head, trying to understand what she had meant.

Did she mean that she wanted privacy? Did she mean she didn't want them around? WHAT DID SHE MEAN?

_She means she wants to fuck you __senseless_, Jacob said, sounding very matter-of-fact.

If I had been in human form I would've blushed like crazy, but the guys still sensed my embarrassment.

_JACOB! DONT FUCKING SAY THAT! SHE'S MY SISTER! AH! I DO NOT need a mental image._ Embry said, completely grossed out. _But, yeah, she means what Jacob said._

_Who wants to fuck who senseless?_ Collin asked, phasing since he was gonna relieve Jake.

But no-o-o-o, Jacob didn't want to leave yet, apparently enjoying my humiliation.

Jacob laughed at that thought.

_Sunday wants to fuck Brady senseless._ he informed my best friend.

I expected him to come to my rescue and tell them to leave me alone, but boy, was I wrong.

He started laughing like crazy.

_Took her long enough!_ He managed to choke out, but that only made the rest of the guys laugh harder.

_Shut up! _I said.

Ben and Ace phased in then, here to relieve Seth and Embry, who, by the way, was still super grossed out and in a hurry to leave.

_Look, I don't wanna know what you and my sister are gonna do, but just try not to get her knocked up. Use protection. Got it?_

Embry didn't wait for an answer, he phased before I could even begin to process what he was saying.

_WOAH! You and Sunday gonna get freaky?, _Ace asked me.

I groaned.

It was gonna be a looong night.

* * *

><p><strong>Sunday POV<strong>

Oh my God.

I cant believe I'm actually going to do this.

I had been a nervous wreck ever since Brady had invited me over to his place yesterday. I was supposed to be in his house in a couple of minutes, but I was already outside, in my car.

I knew he knew I was here. He knew I knew he knew... If that makes sense.

I took a deep breath and got out of the car.

I knocked on his door before I could lose my courage.

He opened it before I had even finished knocking.

I looked up at him in surprise, and he gave me a nervous smile.

When I saw it, all my worries disappeared.

I loved him. I could do this.

I grinned at him and took his hand, pulling him towards his room.

Let's do this thing.

* * *

><p><strong>LOL! please review!<strong>


	29. Tickle War

**ONE MORE CHAPTER TO GO!**

**thanks to ****Luli Cullen, ****LuvinTwilight143, ****KelseyHill ****and ****1h2a34 for their reviews!**

**Mkayy, so I just wanna say that there will be no sex scenes, but there will be some mentioning of sex... CONSIDER YOURSELVES WARNED! haha, just saying...**

**So that's all I have to say... Here's ch29!**

**PS. I love y'all and I hate to do this, but Im not gonna update until I reach 75 reviews (Im on 68 right now)... Sorry... But its only 7 reviews, come on, y'all can do it! Pretty please with a cherry on top!**

**One Cyber Hug For Everyone Who Reviews!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

><p><strong>Brady POV<strong>

Woah.

'nuff said.

**Sunday POV**

I was at Em's place helping her cook since the guys were patrolling, and Sarah and Wynter where here as well, along with Kyle and Claire, cuz the rest of the girls were either out Christmas shopping or with their families.

I had already told Emily and Sarah about me and Brady... uh... you know.

I had told them this morning when Brady dropped me off so he could go on patrol, and you should have seen their faces! They seemed so happy and proud and ugh! Haha It was kinda funny, actually.

Last night had been beyond amazing. I seriously couldn't believe that that had been Brady's first time, he was so good at it.

He was so... how do I say this without sounding vulgar?... Well, BIG! He was so fucking BIG! And lemme tell you, it hurt like a motherfucker.

But it was definitively worth it.

Last night had been wild, there'd been biting, hair pulling, scratching, licking, and screaming... Among other things.

And apparently once hadn't been enough for Brady, we ended up doing it like four times. I WAS EXHAUSTED!

The first two times had been wild and fast, but the other two had been slow and amazing. So I guess the first two we fucked, and the last two we made love... Ugh I liked them both.

I was officially addicted to sex with Brady Devlin.

But I couldnt even walk right now, I was so sore, but like I said before, it had definitely been worth it.

I blush every time I think about last night, and it makes me even more embarrassed to actually talk about it.

Of course, Kyle knew nothing about it.

Of course, Zach and the rest of the pack know everything about it.

OH MY GOD! I'm not gonna be able to face them... Ima try and leave before they get here.

Anyways, we were cooking some Mexican dishes Sarah was teaching us and I was cooking some French dishes, and Emily and Wynter were cooking some hamburgers while Kyle tried a little bit of everything.

"Kyle, if you're gonna keep eating that way you're gonna be the fattest imprint in the history of imprints!" I whispered to him when I passed by his side.

He huffed and made a face at me, causing me to laugh.

Sarah caught his expression and laughed as well, but Kyle whined.

As usual.

"Why am I the only guy? It's not fair!"

Of course, that only caused all of us to laugh even more.

"What are you all laughing about?" Sam asked us.

I'm pretty sure I wasn't the only one who jumped about six feet in the air when we heard his voice.

We had been laughing so hard we hadn't even noticed that SammyBoy had arrived...

Well, there goes my plan of escaping before any of the guys got here.

* * *

><p><strong>Brady POV<strong>

I had just dropped of Sunday at Em's place and I was headed towards the woods to phase.

Once I did, the thoughts of some of the guys filled my mind.

_I wonder what Kim is doing?,_ that was definitively Jared.

_I cant wait to see Bella,_ Jake.

_A few more minutes before I see Emily,_ Sam.

_Sarah's so __beautiful, _Paul.

_Ugh, you guys disgust me,_ That was Ace. Obviously.

_I wonder what the girls are cooking...,_ Ben.

_Hey guys_, I greeted.

_Brady! Hey, man! How'd it go last night?, _Ace asked me.

I involuntarily thought of last night.

_AAAH! MY EYES!,_ Paul screamed in agony when I thought of the things that Sunday and I had done last night.

Sam didn't even bother to hide his disgust.

_Alright, man!_ Ace and Jake exclaimed.

_I did NOT need to see that,_ Jared thought.

_Agreed, _Benny said.

I tried to think of something else, but I couldn't.

Damn, who knew this would be so hard?

_I am never gonna be able to look at my sister in the eye again,_ Paul lamented.

Shit.

_Don't__ tell her anything!_ I panicked.

_Who?, _Zach asked, phasing to relieve Sam.

_Sunday,_ Jake replied.

At the mention of her name, my mind flashed to last night's events involuntarily. AGAIN.

Zach's reaction was a lot like Paul's.

_AAAHHHH!_

This was gonna be a long day.

* * *

><p><strong>Sunday POV<strong>

As soon as I heard Sam's voice, I blushed.

Sam had just come from patrol, meaning he had probably talked to Brady.

FML.

I know he noticed it when I blushed, but he didn't say anything.

THANK YOU, JESUS!

"Kyle's just whining again" Emily answered him, while kissing Sam's cheek in greeting.

Wynter shot me a nervous look, and I grimaced.

Maybe he hadn't talked to Brady yet.

Sam cleared his throat.

"So..."

Yep, he totally had.

I was so embarrassed right now I wanted to die.

My BROTHER knew... No, scratch that. My BROTHERSSSS knew...

Oh, God, how mortifying.

* * *

><p><strong>Sam POV<strong>

I couldn't look at her anymore, knowing the things I knew.

She and Brady had... Eww...

Now I knew how the guys felt when Emily and I made love and I thought about it later on during patrol.

God, but Sunday was so young! Barely 17. AND MY SISTER!

Ew, I seriously have got to stop thinking about it.

* * *

><p><strong>Brady POV<strong>

After patrol, I went to Em's place to pick up Sunday and instantly felt bad when I walked inside and found her lying on the couch, half asleep, all by herself.

Em and Sam had a date night tonight, so they had left early, and no one was home, except for when any of the guys finished patrol and came by to get some food.

I seriously had to find another place for my Sunday to spend her time, she was with the pack all of the time. And when she wasn't, she was with Kyle or the imprints (which was the same thing, but...).

I walked towards her and picked her up, carrying her to Kyle's car, who had lend it to her since he was spending the night with Leah.

I drove her home, and carried her inside.

I walked to the second floor and into her room, placing her on her bed, under the covers.

She had moved in with Kyle and Zach, but Zach had patrol tonight, and I didnt want her to spend the night alone, so I got in the bed with her.

"Brady?" she asked me.

"Yes?"

"I love you" she whispered.

I kissed her forehead.

"I love you, too, Sunday"

She smiled before snuggling into my side and buried her face in the crook of my neck.

I tightened my hold on her and sighed in content.

Ah, this was the life.

* * *

><p><strong>Sunday POV<strong>

When I woke up, Brady was lying next to me, sound asleep and snoring lightly.

I stayed there next to him for a little while, burring my face into his chest, inhaling his scent.

Ah, I loved his smell.

On that same second, I smelled something else...

FOOD!

I rolled my eyes and got up from the bed, kissing Brady's cheek before walking downstairs where I could smell food.

Wow, I was almost as bad as the guys now...

I walked into the kitchen to find Kyle, Leah, and Zach.

Leah and Zach were talking about God knows what and Kyle was cooking.

Yes, believe it or not, Kyle was actually a better cook than I was.

And that's saying a lot.

"Hey, Kyle" I said, kissing his cheek before moving on to greet the other two.

"Heya, DayDay"

"Hi, Zach, hey Leah" I said lazily, kissing Zach's cheek as well and sending a smile on Leah's direction.

"Ew, you kiss Brady with that mouth" Zach whined, wiping the cheek I had just kissed.

I raised an eyebrow at him before attacking him with kisses.

"EW! GET OFF ME, WOMAN!" Zach exclaimed, jumping to his feet and trying to push me away, only I knew he wasn't really trying, I stayed where I was.

I had managed to grab a handful of Zach's hair and was pulling it as hard as I could, so Zach did the only thing he knew would make me let go: He tickled me.

"TICKLE WAR!" He exclaimed, tickling me, causing me to laugh like crazy and try to move away. I started pinching him, and that got him to stop, but he grabbed a hold of my arms.

We continued to 'struggle', Kyle continued to cook, and Leah kept on staring at us like we were insane.

Yeah, we got that look a lot...

"Hey, Sunday, is Brady here?" Kyle asked me all of the sudden, probably to know if he should make some breakfast for my boyfriend, as well.

"Uh... Yupps... He's upstairs" I replied, looking away from Zach's hand, which had successfully trapped both my arms above my head.

I glared a little at Zach when he pulled my arms higher, so high I had to stand on my tiptoes.

"Kyyylee! Tell Zach to let go!" I whined.

"Zach, let go off Sunday. Sunday, stop annoying Zach, Leah, you're beautiful" Kyle said, not even turning to face us.

Zach gagged, but let go off me.

"AAWWWW!" I cooed, earning a glare from Leah and a slap in the head from Zach.

I flicked them off, though.

* * *

><p>So, after breakfast, Kyle and I had decided that we would go to the movies, just the two of us.<p>

It had been a while since we had spend some time together, so I was really looking forward to it.

Brady had kissed me goodbye right before he and Zach left for patrol, and Leah had waved goodbye before leaving to help her mum, Sue, in the diner.

"Hey, you know who I haven't seen in a while?" I asked Kyle once we were in the car and on our way to the movies.

"Who?"

"Sethery"

He chuckled.

"Really? I saw him yesterday when I went to pick up Leah... I see him all the time, actually"

"Well, duh. It's different for you, you're supposed to see him all the time, he's your future brother-in-law!" I informed him, earning myself a slap on the head.

"Ow! Is it give Sunday permanent brain damage day or what?" I asked him sarcastically.

The idiot I loved so much just nodded.

* * *

><p>"What happened?" I asked Kyle when I heard everyone in the theater gasp, looking up from my phone.<p>

I had been texting Brady for a few minutes, as soon as he got off patrol.

A bunch of people shushed me, but Kyle ignored them.

"There was a shadow behind him, and right when he turned, the shadow disappeared" he whispered.

I gasped.

Haha, all late.

"Is Brady out of patrol yet?" he asked me, never taking his eyes off the screen.

"Yeah"

"Ask him if Leah's still there, please"

I nodded and texted Brady, and after a few seconds, he replied.

"No, she just left"

Kyle cursed.

I smiled a little.

"You'll get to see her in a little while, Kyle" I asked, resting my head on my brother's shoulder.

"You guys are sooo damn cute together" I told him sincerely.

He sent me a small smile that matched mine, before ruffling my hair.

"I love you, Sunday" he muttered, causing my smile to grow.

"Love you too, Kyle. And I'm glad you brought Zach here with you."

"I'm glad I did, too"

* * *

><p>After the movie, Kyle and I went to a little restaurant in Seattle.<p>

"Sunday... How long have I been here?" he asked me.

I gave him a weird look.

"I dunno... a couple of months?"

He looked thoughtful.

"Why?"

"I... I think..."

"Yes?"

He exhaled.

"I think I'm in love with Leah" he said, sounding a bit embarrassed.

I squealed, but he looked uncomfortable.

"What is it? Don't you want to love her? She's awesome, you know?" I asked, praising the pack's only she-wolf.

He shook his head.

"I _know_ that... I just... I mean, we've known each other for so little time..." he trailed off when he saw my expression.

"Dude, she's your soul mate" I said in my duh tone I reserved for Kyle, Zach, and Collin... and sometimes Paul.

He smiled a little at that.

"I know, but... I've never loved any girl that way before"

I looked at him with sympathy.

"Don't worry, Kyle. Everything will work out. You guys are perfect for each other"

* * *

><p>"Brady!" I exclaimed as soon as I saw him, jumping into his waiting arms.<p>

Kyle and I had come over to Em's house after we left the restaurant, since Em was having a BBQ and everyone was gonna be here.

I heard someone scoff.

"You'd think they hadn't seen each other in ages" Ace muttered, and someone, I think it was Jake, chuckled. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes.

I ignored him and proceeded to kiss Brady on the lips.

He sighed.

"I love you, Sunday. you know that, right?"

"Yes, yes, we all know that" Ace muttered, and again, I ignored him, except that this time I did roll my eyes.

"I know, and I love you, too"

Behind us, Kyle and Leah were trying to inconspicuously have a make out session, and all the guys were playing football, tackling each other and laughing like crazies, while the imprints were cooking and talking, all while trying to check out their guys. Hey, who ever said that girls can't multitask?

I finally felt like I belonged in this rather large group of misfits, and, even though I used to think that my life was over after my family's accident, I now realized that it was just beginning.

This was my new family, and I loved them all.

I turned back to face Brady and said:

"Forever"

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE REVIEW!<strong>

**WOOHOO! 3010 WORDS! I DID IT! HAHA one more chapter to goooo! Although I think this chapter would have made a great ending, I have something even better planned for next chapter, but if you wanna know what it is, you gotta review!**

**No update until I reach 75 reviews! Y'all can do it! Pretty please review! Click the button right below! Love y'all, Mwah! Bussi(GERMAN)! ****mchuick(QUINO'S VERSION)! Mua(LITHUANIAN)! M**âch(PERSIAN)! Moiskis(FINNISH)! See, I got a love to give!****


	30. Just Brady

**LAST CHAPTER!**

**Thanks to IzzyTheNinja, skylar, pinoygirl87977, ****WizardChick4Eva, ****Breaking dawn for life, brinna101, ****Messenger Of Evil, ****LuvinTwilight143, ****Andreagirl1234, ****kankuroizawesome, ****Luli Cullen, and ****1h2a34 for their awesome reviews! If I knew it would be as easy as not updating till I reached a certain amount of reviews, I woulda done it since the beginning! Haha thanks to everyone who reviewed! Im actually at 80 reviews now! woohoo! and the new book of the gallagher girls came out! i love those books and i cant wait to finish reading out of sight out of time, so far its really good! anyways here's ch30 (LAST CHAPTER!)**

**SPRING BREAK, BABY!**

**enjoyy**

* * *

><p>Waking up with Brady by my side was probably the best feeling in the whole world.<p>

Last night had been hectic, what with another one of the guys imprinting. That made it eight out of fifteen wolves that had imprinted already. And this time it had been Seth! Cute, adorable Seth! Both Clearwaters had imprinted now.

And Emily and Sam had decided on a day for their wedding! Two months from now, and everyone was so excited, Leah had even agreed to be the maid of honor, and Jared would be the best man.

Anyways, when I woke up, I looked at Brady and smiled a little, since he was snoring lightly.

I kissed his chin and snuggled closer to him. I felt his arms tighten back around me, pulling me closer.

"Good morning, love" He whispered, kissing the top of my head.

I loved his pet names. He always called me beautiful, love, honey, and things like that, and he never called me sexy or the like, for which I was grateful for.

"Morning" I whispered back, kissing his jaw.

"Mmmm" he breathed, snuggling closer to me and burring his face on my neck.

"INCOMING!" someone hollered from the other side of the door.

It was our only warning before Collin rushed inside and jumped on the bed between Brady and I.

"You're lucky we're wearing clothes" I muttered and then blushed when Collin smirked at me.

Brady rolled his eyes when Collin wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer to his side.

"Can I have my girlfriend back, Col?" he joked.

"No" was his best friend's reply.

Brady pouted when I hugged Collin, causing us to laugh.

"So, Sunday. You're spending the day with me, Seth, Zach, and Will." Collin informed me.

Now it was my turn to pout.

"Can't I be with Brady?" I asked him.

"No"

"Why?" I whined.

Both Brady and Collin chuckled.

"Don't worry, you'll get to kiss him all you want tonight. We just never see either of you anymore!" He exclaimed, hitting me with the most powerful set of puppy-dog eyes I'd ever seen.

I sighed.

"Fine"

He grinned at me.

"Awesome"

Brady rolled his eyes again, but this time I chuckled.

* * *

><p>"So, pizza or burgers?" Collin asked me a couple of hours later, after Brady had already left for patrol.<p>

I looked away from the TV., where we were watching The Woman In Black.

"Uh... I dunno. Pizza?" I asked him.

"Pizza!" Seth, Zach, and Will said at the same time.

I looked at both of them like they were freaks, which they were.

So I told them.

"You guys are freaks"

Seth pouted and Will chuckled.

"Yeah, but we're _your_ freaks" Zach told me.

I smiled at them.

"Heck, yeah you are"

Collin called the pizza and we settled back on the couch to finish watching the movie, and I sat between Seth and Collin.

Collin grabbed the remote and pressed play.

I snuggled closer to Collin.

"I don't snuggle" he told me, looking at me seriously.

I shrugged.

"Brady's not here, and since this was _your_ idea, I guess you'll have to do"

* * *

><p>I was jerked awake when I heard a door slam.<p>

I rubbed my eyes and looked up to find Brady standing in the doorway, looking sheepish.

"I... Ah, sorry" he murmured.

I smiled at him and looked around me.

Seth was sprawled on the floor next to the couch, Zach was snoring on his place in the couch, and Collin was snoring louder, his arms around me, his mouth hanging open.

"I'll bring better guard dogs next time I leave, baby" Brady told me, a smile on his face as he walked towards me.

I snorted.

How on Earth did the guys not wake up?

I stood from my spot on the couch and met Brady by the table.

"I missed you today" I murmured, standing on my tiptoes to kiss him on the lips.

"Mmmm... Missed you too, honey."

I smiled against his lips and deepened the kiss.

"Ew!" Zach muttered when he woke up and saw me and Brady kissing.

I looked at him and rolled my eyes. but turned back to kiss Brady again.

"Hey, Brady! When'd you get here?" Collin asked Brady, waking up as well.

"Huh?" Seth asked looking around.

His eyes landed on Brady before shrugging and going back to sleep.

"I just got here... Love the way you guys take care of my girl" He muttered sarcastically.

Zach smiled at me.

"Sorry" he said, even though he looked everything but.

Brady too rolled his eyes, but looked pointedly at his best friend, since Zach, too had gone back to sleep.

"I'll be right back, ok, Collin? Ima go show something to Sunday. We'll be back soon, ok?" Brady told Collin, who was looking at his best friend with mild interest.

"Sure, sure. Don't worry, the house will still be standing when you guys come back." he said, but he went back to sleep as soon as the words left his mouth.

Brady shot his friend an incredulous look before smiling at me, taking my hand, and guiding me outside.

He took me to the woods that were near the house, and didn't stop walking until the house was out of sight.

He turned to face me and I smiled at him again.

God, I loved him so much. I mean, sure, he could drive me insane sometimes, but he was perfect.

He meant the world to me.

"What is it, Bray?"

He looked rather nervous.

He ran his free hand through his hair.

"Well, I just wanted to tell you that I love you. I'm in love with you, and you're perfect for me." He rushed out.  
>I stared at him.<p>

He reached into one of his front pockets and pulled out a velvet box.

"I got you a promise ring, hoping that one day, when the time is right, you'll let me replace it with the real thing. I want to be with you forever, and I was wondering... if maybe... you wanted that too..." Brady whispered the last part, sounding rather nervous.

He took one look at my face and looked down.

"Brady, I..."

He shook his head before speaking, but he still wouldn't look me in the eye.

"You don't have to. It was a stupid idea anyways."

"No. No it wasn't. I think it is the sweetest thing. It certainly is the sweetest thing anyone's ever said or done for me. I love you Brady." I told him,reaching out for him and pulling him closer to him for a passionate kiss.

We broke apart after a few minutes for air.

"Is it safe to assume that the answer is yes?" he whispered to me.

I grinned at him before nodding avidly.

He grinned back and opened the velvet box to reveal the ring. **(A/N: PIC ON PROFILE!)**

He placed it on finger and held my hand away to look at the ring.

I gazed at the ring and couldn't help but smile again, thinking of my future with Brady.

Our future.

* * *

><p><strong>Brady POV<strong>

"How'd it go? Did she say yes?" Collin asked me as soon as I stepped on the Uley household.

I had walked Sunday back to her place and found Kyle already there but Brady and the rest of the guys gone.

After delivering the news to Kyle, who had threatened my life a couple of times and congratulating me, I kissed my girl goodbye and headed to Em's house to get something to eat before patrol.

I looked up and found everyone of the pack but Will and Paul in the kitchen.

Everyone was looking at me with interest.

I faced my best friend and grinned.

"Yep" was my reply.

Next thing I knew all the guys were cheering and congratulating me.

"I guess that means a diner! Yay, a formal diner!" Em exclaimed.

"And yes, by formal she means you guys have to wear actual clothes" Leah said out loud, earning a few groans from my brothers.

I threw my head back and just laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>Sunday POV<strong>

"Ok, you guys are gonna have like the cutest babies ever!" Sarah told me.

I chuckled.

"It's a promise ring, Sarah. We aren't gonna run away and get married right now"

"And why the hell not?"

I just threw my head back and laughed.

I was beyond ecstatic.

I was gonna get to spend the rest of my life with my Brady.

What else did I need?

Brady was my guy.

Whenever I thought of my future, I just knew Brady would always be there by my side.

What else did I need, really?

I knew the answer to that.

Just Brady

* * *

><p><strong>The End<strong>

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**aah im so sad it is over! but they got a happy ending. Its the first story I finish so its actually like a big accomplishment for me! I aughta pat myself on the back or something! haha**

**Anyways, please review and check out my other stories, where Brady and Sunday will make appearances.**

**GOOD LUCK WOLRD:**

Good Luck To Me..._ Sunday Tyler and Brady Devlin_

I Love You, Loser... _Sarah Beck and Paul Meraz_

J.C. Lover... _Maia Mae Cade and Ace Mathews_

Just My Goddamned Luck..._ Wynter Levesque and Quil Ateara_

Karma Sucks_... _Melanie Waters and Seth Clearwater__

**LEGACY WORLD (THERE WILL BE MORE STORIES COMING SOON)**

Legacy of Emma- Strength_..._ Emma Mason and Seth Clearwater__

**PLEASE CHECK THEM OUT AND REVIEW! And thanks to everyone for reading this story and reviewing, it meant a lot!**


End file.
